Waterlogged
by DustFactory
Summary: [HPDM HGPP] The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. When Harry escapes, he is violently rejected by his friends finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi. SLASH, FEMSLASH, AU
1. one

**Author's Note: This story is AU in the fact that it assumes that Harry and the rest DID NOT leave Hogwarts after their 6th year. That the entire school came back for 7th year, and only Snape, Draco, and any others that left to join the Dark Lord did not. Dumbledore IS dead however. Also AU because as I did read HBP, I have a horrid memory, and I read it in a day. Therefore, as I have been meaning to go back and reread it but haven't gotten around to it, I might have forgotten some crucial details. Too bad.**

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

Seventh year had been as normal as could be expected, with Dumbledore dead, Snape gone, and Malfoy run off. Harry had found his hormones somewhere amid all the chaos, and they had hit him like a roaring ton of bricks. Everything that walked seemed to have possibilities, and this bothered Harry in a vague sort of way. He tried his best to ignore Ron and his other dorm mates. He focused as hard as possible on the girls; he found them equally attractive, but then again Harry even seemed to see Bu-Witherwings attractive these days. He found that when he had a good three square meals a day, the hormones backed off some. 

It was days like today, when he woke up in a strange bedroom with a warm body pressed against his and a rumble bubbling to the surface of his stomach, that he had problems.

Harry froze as he came to his senses, trying to assess the situation. He had no recollection of getting here, which could be caused by a few things. He might have gotten drunk with Ginny again last night, but he had no headache to vouch for that. Though, his body did seem kind of stiff. He could have forgotten to eat dinner, kicking the other hunger up a few notches and landing him in Seamus' bed again, but he didn't think so. The person next to him didn't smell like Seamus or Ginny. Harry opened his eyes a crack. What he saw drew a strangled sound from his throat, and he rolled off the side of the bed catching himself up in the sheets. The other person on the bed blinked open wide gray eyes, hazy with sleep, framed by soft, if somewhat unwashed, white-blond hair. One could see when he became aware of his surroundings. His face tightened, his eyes darkened, and he sat up abruptly.

"Potter," he whispered, cold malice filling his voice. A raggedy blanket tumbled down Malfoy's chest, revealing a large bare expanse of pale stomach. Malfoy pushed the blanket off of himself, and Harry was glad to see that he was wearing a tattered pair of baggy trousers with large worn holes in the knees. He shook himself. Of course he was glad that Malfoy wasn't naked. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his fingers against them, pushing in until he saw spots on the back of his eyelids. _Of all the people to wake up next to._

"Malfoy," Harry answered in a kind of strangled voice, no longer wanting to know or caring how he ended up in a bed with him. Until he remembered that Malfoy didn't go to Hogwarts anymore, and so maybe he should care. "Where are we?"

Malfoy laughed harshly, a dry grating sound. "'Where are we', he asks. Where else would we be, Potter, besides the Dark Lord's lair?" Malfoy cackled a little more, an edge of hysteria creeping into his dry scratchy voice.

Harry managed to untangle himself from a graceless heap of limbs and bed sheets off the floor enough to stand, and sit back on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a pair of blue-flannel PJ bottoms, gold snitches dancing about on the fabric.

"Okay, then how did I get here? I went to sleep in my own dorm, back in Gryffindor tower." Malfoy shrugged, a graceful lift of his thin shoulders. "Well, why are you here then?" Malfoy sighed, his hatchet of a face souring.

"I refused to kill the newest set of Weasel twins for my initiation." Bill and Fleur's baby twin girls had gone missing three weeks ago, and no one had been able to locate them. Harry just stared at Malfoy, wondering if there was more to this sharp creature than there had seemed at first. Or at least, he would have been wondering that if the sudden clenching of his gut hadn't made him think of other things.

"Er, not to sound rude of anything, but when do we get fed?"

"We're trapped, with each other, for who knows how long, here in the middle of the dark fortress, _with the Dark Lord_, and you're worried about food?" Malfoy looked incredulous and vaguely disgusted. "No ingenious plots on how to escape? No dangerous Gryffindor stupidity? Just, where's the food?"

Harry shrugged, clutching his stomach as it gurgled again. The fog that seemed to descend on him when he hadn't eaten for a very long time was closing about his vision. He rubbed his eyes again, trying to push back the sudden desire he had to see how loose Malfoy's pants really were. His stomach looked so smooth and creamy. Harry wondered what Malfoy's hip bone would taste like. Just to run the tip of his tongue along that...

"Potter!" Malfoy said sharply. "Potter! What's wrong with you? Your eyes are all crazy looking." Harry shook his head hard. The fog receded for a few seconds, but descended again very quickly.

"Malfoy... Hit me or something." Harry clenched his eyes tight and sat on his fingers to keep them from crawling down a certain person's pants.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy sounded incredulous. "Hit you? What's the catch?" Now his eyes narrowed, "What is **wrong** with you today, Potter?" Harry cringed, clenching his muscles as tightly as possible, in hope that he could restrain his desire.

"Please Malfoy! Either hit me, or tie me up, or something." A burning sensation rolled up through Harry's gut, a sharp pain spread through his limbs down to the tips of his fingers. Malfoy must have seen that he was serious because Harry heard a creak as Malfoy leaned across the bed and another sharp pain bloomed across his jaw from an open handed slap.

Black hair whipped forward, covering green eyes. Malfoy's breath caught.

"Potter, turn your head, your neck's all red and puffy." Harry complied, rotating himself of the bed at the same time so that he couldn't see the other boy at all, and could hopefully curb some of his appetite.

"It looks like some sort of sting, or puncture mark..." Emerald eyes widened slightly when Harry felt the tip of a cold finger touch his neck. "Or an...injection mark. Shite." Malfoy pressed another finger against the mark, and it sent a sort of orgasmic shiver down Harry's spine.

Harry lazily blinked wide green eyes open. Malfoy gasped, and the little bit left that was Harry wondered why the slap had made it worse. "P- Potter..." Malfoy whispered as Harry turned towards him, a sinewy ripple of muscles coursing down the raven haired boy's back; a ripple of muscles that shouldn't be there, muscles like those of a large predator, a panther or jaguar. "P- Harry... What are you doing? Your eyes...Harry..." Harry's eyes bled green, a bright fiery green of something not quite as human as it should be.

Malfoy crawled backwards, tumbling off the edge of the bed and landing in a frightened pile on the floor. Harry licked his lips, a purr of pleasure escaping them. Small blunt spikes pushed out of Harry's skin in two rows up over his shoulders and down across his chest to converge into one line, pushing lower, and ending on the tip of a quickly growing arousal.

"Oh Morrigan, you're a freakin' Incubus." Silver eyes glowed with fear, realization creeping into his face. "They knew! They put you in here to punish me. Harry, Harry, you don't want to fuck me..." Draco scrambled backwards into the farthest corner of the room, curling in on himself to protect his body from the creature that stalked him. "Potter, stay away from me!" Malfoy made a high keening sound in the back of his throat as Harry crawled ever closer.

"Malfoy..." Harry whispered. "Oh, Malfoy…" Harry leaned forward inch by inch, touching his cheek to the trembling boy's. The raven-haired creature pushed his face into the hollow of Malfoy's neck, sniffing the patch of skin behind his ear before tasting it lightly. "Draco..." Harry ran his teeth lightly down Draco's jaw. The silver-haired boy jumped, trembling against Harry's mouth, not being able to contain a weak moan.

Draco muttered rapidly, his voice rising and falling in a panicky sort of fashion. "Incubi are recognizable by their—" silver eyes clenched tightly when teeth nibbled on his bottom lip lightly, "recognizable by their inhumanly green eyes and the small blunt protrusions along their shoulders and stomach. Incubi feed on sex...they're allergic to dream catchers and—" Harry ran a hot wet tongue down Draco's collar bone, "Uhhhh, silver!" But Draco realized in sort of a panicky fashion that he had neither a dream catcher, nor any silver to speak of. He searched the room with his eyes frantically, finding nothing that would help him. Harry's tongue ran lower, circling a nipple and tugging on it lightly with his teeth. The silver-haired boy's chest rose and fell at an erratic pace as Harry nibbled his way lower. "I've heard them tell you that you have your Mother's eyes."

* * *

EDIT- http / hp . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no equal 600000183

* * *

A strangled noise ripped out of Draco's throat. Green eyes glowed brighter, forcing a burning, crawling velvet power up his spine from where Harry was buried all the way in, and down from the mouth, where fangs sank into Draco's tongue and more blood spurted, fueling a feedback loop of power, meeting and exploding in Draco's chest. He would have screamed had he not been choking on his own swollen tongue and blood. 

It needed a release, and the power curled outward, using the blood and searching the blood for any imperfections, searching for a chink in his pure wizard genes. It found the tiniest drop, the drop that gave the Malfoys their coloring, an ancestor so distant, so long forgotten that it had been negligible.

Harry nicked his own tongue, allowing their blood to mingle in a powerful cocktail of magic. Draco swallowed reflexively, and it all swirled down his throat.

The power exploded at the same time that Harry released him and Draco transformed, spasming hard under his assaulter, and nearly throwing him off in the wave of intensity. The orgasmic tide that followed dulled the pain to background noise. Harry pulled out, wrapping himself around the twitching creature in his arms, holding him tightly and drinking down the pulses of sexual energy that rolled off of the pale youth.

Well fed and returning to his senses, Harry clutched more tightly at Draco, whose skin began peeling around the shoulder blades, bloodying and bursting open like an overripe fruit and spraying the room with bits of gore. Soggy red-soaked feathers had erupted outward, screams echoing in their wake. The hands clutching at Harry had grown talons, slicing open Harry's back as fast as his newly acquired energy could heal it. Draco's face, now twisted horrifically from pain, tightened even more and pushed outward into a hawk-like shape, wicked beak snapping angrily as ghostly hair flared about him. Cold grey eyes blinked open, and though talons still pierced his skin, and sweat salted his eyes, Harry reached out to touch the frigidly beautiful thing in front of him. The Veela, (for this is all that Harry could think that this creature could be,) flinched at his touch, but he persisted, and Harry touched the curve of his neck lightly, fingers brushing over soft, moonshine skin, moving farther backward to brush pale downy feathers at his nape. Draco sighed softly, pushing his sharp, deadly face into the hollow of Harry's neck, a light cooing issuing from him, and Harry continued to pet and rub the downy feathers.

The first trickles of moonlight shone through the small, high, barred window. They touched Draco's back, and his wings seemed to sag back into him, beak and talons retracting, feathers receding. Harry pulled Draco closer, and he began to shiver violently, hair damp and sour, body slick with sweat and blood. The raven haired boy lifted the naked boy lightly in his arms, and set him on the floor long enough to flip the soiled mattress over, then pulled him up onto it and covered them with the least bloodied part of blanket Harry could find. And though they were hidden away in a dank part of an evil lair, they managed to find a deep dreamless sleep, tangled in each other's bodies, auras blending, and power still fresh and pulsing.

* * *

_beta'd by the lovely Aayesha_


	2. two

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

They woke. 

A figure leaned over them, shrouded in shadows. Nothing gave a clue as to who was under the dark robe but the tendril of misplaced hair that looped, pale and loose, from under the hood.

"Father." One word was breathed into Harry's ear, so quiet that it would be mistaken by any other for a sigh.

Malfoy Sr. glanced around, taking in all of the gore splattered about the room and streaked down the boy's skin like war paint. He quickly left after making sure that the two occupants were indeed alive. The thick wooden door closed behind him and latched with a heavy ominous click.

"M'Lord, the walls have been decorated with their blood. I thought surely the traitor would have met his well deserved end. But, they...sleep." Malfoy's voice could be heard muffled through the door.

"What? Your son is still alive and well?" A high-pitched voice was heard, heavy with skepticism.

"He is no son of mine," the elder Malfoy spat, "but, yes, m'Lord. I fear we have underestimated them. They sleep, alive, well, and…together." Harry snickered at the disgust and disbelief in the elder Malfoy's tone. Draco shifted slightly against Harry, smooth-muscled skin rippling and shifting beneath his. Thoughts were almost instantly turned inward, and attention snapped back to the closeness of their bodies. Harry's fringe brushed Draco's, blending in a striking combination of light and dark on their foreheads. Draco's eyes glowed with mischief, and he rubbed one of his thighs up against Harry's quickly growing erection. Eyes closed with pleasure, and Harry bit down on the closest thing to keep from moaning, which turned out to be Draco's bottom lip.

Draco kissed Harry lightly, with damp lips and the barest of tongue. Soft and gentle. Teeth scraped along a lip as desperation grew a few notches. Damp became slick, and warm became heated. But their small tryst was interrupted by more murmuring outside their door.

"We can't just leave them in there together—"

Voldemort cut him off with an abrupt, "Oh, but we can and we shall. Without food, the Incubus rules him. It can live without food, for it drains the sexual energy of its victim. Said victim can't live without food, and will eventually die from starvation and energy drain.

"If Draco has overcome their differences, not only is he still giving off sexual energy, now he is doing it willingly, which will drain him much faster. The longer close proximity to Potter is maintained, the weaker he will become. As his body tries to compensate for the energy drain, it will begin to dissolve his tissues, literally eating itself alive." At this point they seemed to realize they were talking outside of their prisoners' door, and began to move away.

"Draco will be dead with in a few nights, and I will have my new weapon."

* * *

"Harry? Harry, it's almost noon," Ron could be heard coming up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Harry! It's time to get up, we promised Hagrid we would meet him for tea—" Ron ripped the curtain aside, expecting to see Harry being a lazy sod, but instead was met with a bed that was rumpled, but without a Harry. Ron shrugged, not worried, and headed down to the common room, hoping to bump into Harry on his way from the showers or where ever he was. 

When he got there he met Hermione, who was reading on an overstuffed armchair by the fire.

"Hey, 'Mione, have you seen Harry anywhere?"

"No, but we're suppose to meet Hagrid for tea in a half an hour. Go see if he's in the showers or something."

Ron nodded absently, heading towards the showers.

"Ron, have you seen my transfiguration homework?" Lavender asked, bending over to look under a couch. Ron's mouth went dry with the site of her small, toned, perfectly rounded...

"I accidentally transfigured my paper into a frog instead of the bell I was supposed to transfigure."

"I'll help you look for it Lav', it couldn't have gone far." Any thing to do with tea, Harry, or Hagrid quickly fled his mind.

* * *

Hermione was so caught up in her book, that when the clock chimed eleven, she was vaguely startled. She quickly glanced up to see that Ron had not noticed that they were going to be late, and was sitting suspiciously close to Lavender. She narrowed her eyes and shut her book, carefully, of course. Glancing around to see that there was still no Harry in site, she sighed and stood up, walking over to where the offending redhead sat. 

"Ron! Where is Harry? Didn't I tell you to go find him over a half an hour ago?" Ron's eyes widened slightly, glancing at Lavender, and then back to Hermione.

"Y- You might have," Ron's ears were beginning to color.

"So where is he, Ronald? We're going to be late for Hagrid's." She tapped her foot impatiently, getting more frustrated by the moment. Ron squeaked and stumbled off the couch with an indistinct mutter, banging his toe on a table on his way out of the common room. Lavender glared at her, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Can't get your own man Hermione? Have to go and steal other people's?"

Hermione stalked off in the opposite direction to look for Harry. _That conceited bitch. I'll show her... Deep breath Granger, calm down. First, you need to find Harry._

* * *

Ron was becoming panicked, the showers had come up empty, and he couldn't find Harry anywhere else he had checked. He headed back to the common room, now at a jog, and almost bumped into a frantic Hermione. 

"Did you find him?" she was tugging on her hair, eyes wild.

"No, let's go check the map. I'm sure he's around here somewhere, maybe he went down to Hagrid's early." Even as the words left his mouth, they left a bitter taste. He could feel a deep-rooted worry begin to tug at his stomach.

Hermione calmed slightly.

"Yes, yes, the map, why didn't I think of that before?" They nearly sprinted up to Harry's dorm, Ron catching his overly large feet on the last stair and sprawling on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Brown curls in disarray, the Head girl looked quite a sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go get his map." Ron stood, brushing off his trousers and wincing at the quickly forming bruise on his knee. _Bloody feet. If only you would have stopped growing a few sizes ago._

"Ron!" Hermione's distraught voice hurried him along the rest of the way. "Ron, he's not on the map!"

"Shite." Ron tugged the map out of her grasp, eyes searching for a small dot named Harry Potter. Unfortunately, Hermione was right, as always. There was no Harry to be seen. "Bloody, fucking shite!" Hermione only spared him a glare for his language before snagging his sleeve and tugging him out of the room and back down the stairs.

"We need to find the Headmistress." By the time they had reached the portrait, they were sprinting, the brown haired witch struggling to keep up with the redhead. Eyes turned towards them, and house mates called after them, wondering what had happened; neither of them noticed.

* * *

"My body will eat itself alive!" Draco was in a panic, and was hunched into a corner, back pressed against the wall. He was whimpering and cradling his knees, and Harry didn't know what to do. He had tried to comfort his age mate, but Draco had just gotten a panicky look in his eye and pressed his back harder into the wall. 

"Calm down, Malfoy, you'll be fine. We're going to get out of this. Stop being such a drama queen." Harry picked at a dried spot of blood on the blanket, flicking the flakes across the room. He got up and walked back over to the small, too high window, testing it for any weaknesses for the thousandth time.

"Calm down! You're not the one that's going to have his body slowly digested from the inside out! No, you get a free whore and a cozy position as the Dark Lord's favored! We've tried everything! There is no way out of this hell hole. I'm going to die in here!" Draco was hysterical, and it was visible in his lack of control over his newly discovered self. His face was beginning to sharpen along with his toes and fingers. His eyes began to glow, and the ground singed black around where he was sitting.

"I'm not ready to die..." It was whispered so quietly Harry barely caught it.

"Malfoy! Get yourself under control or your going to start our room on fire." Harry stared perplexed at where Draco was sitting; the wall behind him had begun to char, spreading from the corner and blossoming outward like a bad parody of a blooming flower. Draco, however, was too lost in his own panic, and looked as though he might be hyperventilating. "Malfoy!" Harry scrambled over to where Draco was literally going into a meltdown. "Malfoy!" Harry made to grasp the blond boy's shoulders only to jump back quickly with a wince of pain and burnt palms. "Snap out of it!" Draco's eyes were glazed over with a feverish sheen. "_Draco!_" Eyes snapped back into focus, and Harry could feel Draco's skin instantly drop in temperature. The malnourished boy dropped forward into Harry's arms, panting as though he had done five laps around Hogwarts. Though still unnaturally warm to the touch, he didn't burn the dark-haired boy now.

"Draco..." Harry ran dirty, raw hands though Draco's sweat-soaked hair. The blond boy moaned, curling into the offered embrace. Pulling the unnaturally light boy away from the wall, his eyes widened at the crackling magic that seemed to be peeled away from the wall in little places. "Draco, wake up! Look!" Draco failed to respond other than to curl farther into the embrace. "I think I've found our way out."

* * *

_beta'd by the lovely Aayesha_


	3. three

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

McGonagall was in quite a panic herself, as the little globe that was set to go off if Potter was removed from the premises was blinking. She hadn't noticed it until now because she had been in the bath soaking her aching joints. Harry was suppose to be safely asleep in Gryffindor tower, why should she have been keeping tabs on the thing, anyway? Hogwarts was suppose to be the one place the Dark Lord could not enter. The frantic pounding of feet down her corridor was enough to confirm what she already knew.

_How could I have let this happen? If only Dumbledore were here... No, I must pull myself together. The children need me now. _Her thoughts were interrupted by wild knocking on her door and shouts of "Headmistress! Professor McGonagall! He's gone! Harry's g—" She opened the door wearily, allowing a crazed Ron and Hermione into her office. She hadn't been able to find it in herself to take the Headmaster's quarters and clean out his office. It seemed too final.

"I know children. Sit down." Two pale seventh-years quickly fell into the wooden chairs placed in front of McGonagall's desk.

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Potter?"

"Last night, around nine o'clock, after we had finished our Charms homework; he said he was feeling rather tired and headed up to bed. Ron and I stayed down in the common room for a while, working on the rest of our homework before we headed off to bed, too." Hermione seemed to calm a bit, being able to logically think things through.

"And what time did yourself and Mr. Weasley head up to bed?" The Scottish professor asked.

"It must have been around nine-fifteen or so, it wasn't that much later."

"Thank you Miss Granger, now, Mr. Weasley, did you see Harry when you went up to your dorm?" Something twisted across Ron's features.

"No, no I don't believe I did. I fell straight into bed. His curtains were closed and I didn't check to see if he was there or not." McGonagall rubbed tired, world weary eyes. _Oh Merlin, help us all. If they've found out about Lily..._ She sighed; of all the choices. If she told Ron and Hermione about Lily's...condition, and about Harry's, hopefully-dormant possible condition, she hoped they would understand. After all, they were his closest friends. They must understand or-- or they were all lost.

"What can we do Professor? We can't just leave him out there. Voldemort most definitely has him, but by what way I don't know." Hermione's eyes glowed with a sharp calming light of logic. If she could think this through, from A to B, she knew they would be fine. They would bring their Boy-Who-Lived back. There was a solution here, and she could see the conflicting thoughts that danced through the Professors eyes. She was on the verge of telling them something extremely important.

"Children. What I am about to tell you, can not go past these walls. You must open your minds and look past any prejudice you may have gathered. There is a way to track Harry, but it is through a magical means that when activated, can never be shut down again." Here she paused, removing her glasses to rub at tired eyes again. "I must have your sworn words that this will not go any farther than these walls before I go on." Ron and Hermione shared a glance, wondering what could be so horrible as to require such a thing. They turned and nodded carefully at McGonagall, bracing themselves for whatever could possibly come.

"Long, long ago, when people followed the Old Ways, there was a different kind of magic, wilder, more powerful in ways, but much harder to control. This kind of magic was captured using rites of many sorts, powerful and weak. There were a few extremely powerful ones that used things that are now forbidden to use in such a manner such as blood and sexual intercourse." She could see disgust flicker in her student's eyes, and began to wonder if this had been such a wonderful idea after all. "All of the old ways were stripped from our society with the integration of Christianity and the One God. People were afraid to murmur in their own households the names of the old gods and goddesses for fear of being burnt or hung by loved ones. All that showed any inclinations of magic were killed.

"Among the order of witches and wizards alike, our own form of inquisition arose quickly out of fear, if nothing else, with those that claimed to be pure and Christian accusing the followers of the old to be Devil's spawn. Of the beings that were a part of this religion, the Incubi and Sidhe and other such creatures were placed under an order of execution. It was an instantaneous bloodbath. Babies were murdered for having 'the mark of the fey' which could range from red hair to different colored eyes. Unusual bumps of any sort of discoloration, especially around the shoulders and stomach area were deemed 'the devil's teats' and the babies were drowned."

"Professor," Hermione interrupted, "What does any of this have to do with finding Harry?" Hermione was getting fidgety at the mention of the Burnings, having read enough about them to know they were an extremely brutal time. Ron's face was twisted in a weird sort of expression, eyes gleaming strangely.

"I am getting there. If you will be patient and suffer an old woman's ramblings, you may find your answer. Back to what I was saying. A purging swept through the muggle and magical communities, many families having to go into hiding. It was believed by historians who studied the subject that most mixed magical bloodlines were wiped out, and only a few magical beings remain to this day that are compatible with humans, such as Veela.

"However, Albus," here her voice wavered, cracking a bit before she visibly caught her self, "Albus had a talent for seeing anything and everything extraordinary about his students. He noticed and caught most students with powerful magical cocktails running though their veins and offered them secret training in order to control it.

"One of these students, was an extremely bright girl by the name of Lily Evans." At this point something seemed to click in Hermione's brain, eyes lighting up as she leaned forward with interest. Ron, however, leaned back with a strong look of anger and disgust. "She came to me her sixth year in tears because another Gryffindor had noticed the bumps that ran up her sides and down over the top of her thighs. They had made fun of her and called her horrible things that I shall not repeat, and that myself and Dumbledore refused to tolerate in this school. The offenders persisted, however, and ended up expelled when they were caught trying to…force themselves on Lily.

"But Professor, Harry told us his mother was muggleborn. How could she have any sort of Succubus blood?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, I see you have caught on, Miss Granger. You are indeed a very sharp witch. Yes, Lily was a Succubus, or at least part-Succubus, but how Dumbledore never found out. We can only assume that her mother was impregnated by one, somehow, switched at birth, or some other such thing which would also explain Lily's green eyes that show up nowhere else in the Evans family tree, and her extraordinarily strong magic for not having any witch blood at all."

"Are you saying that Harry's grandmother was _raped_ by a sex demon?" Ron's face was turning an ever-purpling shade.

"We cannot make assumptions, Mr. Weasley, we have no information that proves or disproves any theories on the matter."

"Isn't that what they do? Crawl through unsuspecting people's windows while they are sleeping and rape them? There was a good reason those monsters were killed off!" Ron was now standing and looking extremely pissed off.

"10 points from Gryffindor. Calm yourself, Mr. Weasley, or I will have to obliviate you and remove you from my office." You could see the force that went into making himself back off and sit down.

"What does all of this have to do with finding Harry? We're losing time. That Dark Bastard could have already killed him!" Ron was still fuming.

"10 more points from Gryffindor for your language. I will not have your dirty mouth in my room. One more outburst from you, Mr. Weasley, and you will be removed! Is that clear?" The Headmistress glared at the offending redhead.

A muttered, "Yes Ma'am" could be heard from a sulking Ron.

During all of this, Hermione was busy staring off into space. You could see the cogs turning in her brain.

"There was a potion..." Hermione started haltingly. "I've only read about it briefly. The Cooriortus potion; it was used to summon someone's 'inner demon', forcing any mixed blood to come to the surface, and was used in the inquisitions. ...However, it would work for summoning a person with any mixed blood from place to place if you blended it right with the transportation charm used on portkeys..." One could almost taste Hermione's tangible itch to run to the library.

"Very good Miss Granger, 20 points to Gryffindor. It has been used in exactly this manner a number of times. Could you tell me now what side effects such an attempt might have?"

"The potion would still do what it was meant to do in the first place... Harry would be left as an Incubus for the rest of his life, if the genes were not already coming into effect. Harry is already at least one-fourth Incubus, if not half, seeing as we're not sure how Lily came to be the way she was. The chances that it would have started to kick in by now are already extremely high, and if they have already kicked in, all we would be doing would be speeding up the process. The probability that Harry will live much longer if he stays with Voldemort is extremely low. If Harry is to be returned unharmed, the safest way with the least amount of backfire would to be to go ahead and use the Cooriortus potion with the modified transportation charm."

McGonagall nodded. "The Cooriortus potion must be used on the dark of the moon. That is three nights from now. That gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"_Three nights!_ Harry could be _dead_ by then." Hermione yelped.

"It is a chance that we will have to take, Miss Granger, as we have little to no other choice. I have faith in Harry, he's a survivor."

* * *

Cooriortus – From the Latin _coorior_, meaning to arise, or come forth together; _oriri_ meaning of things; _ortus_ meaning of people. Loosely, to rise for insurrection or fight.


	4. four

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

Draco moaned fitfully in his sleep, struggling in Harry's arms. It didn't help that Harry was getting hungrier as Draco became weaker. He needed Draco to wake up; he just knew that if they didn't do this soon, the blond boy wouldn't have enough strength to do it at all.

_Think Harry, come on, you can do this. Veela..._ He wracked his brain, trying, trying to remember what had been said about Veela in their Care of Magical Creatures class. (Since Grubbly-Plank had taken over for Hagrid for a seemingly indefinite period of time, the classes had been much more informative and useful.) _If only I had Hermione's dictionary brain. Come on Harry. Veela... have strong fire elemental powers, change shape with strong emotions, and feed off of sugar and..._ He knew there was something he was missing. Draco let out another whimper. He glanced around the barren, dirty room. His gaze landed on the small, high, barred window and the slowly dimming light coming through it. He could just barely see a sliver of the rising moon. _Only a few days until the new moon._ Harry thought absently. _The moon... there's something about the moon. Moonlight! Veelas feed off of sugar and moonlight!_ Harry glanced at where the small square of light fell, just on the other side of him. He gently rolled himself and the fragile blond over so that it fell on the side of Draco's face. He could only pray that there would be enough moon left to strengthen the Veela.

* * *

"Ron! How could you say such a thing! Harry is our best friend! We have no other way of saving him; we have no idea _whatsoever_ where Voldemort's stronghold even is!" Ron cut her off with a steaming glare, puffing himself up for another speech of some kind. They were huddled in a corner of the common room, and had been whispering angrily at each other ever since the visit to McGonagall's office.

"If I had the choice of being murdered by You-Know-Who, or transformed into woman-raping devil's spawn, I would choose You-Know-Who any day. I'm sure if we could ask Harry, he would say the same thing. You heard McGonagall. She said there was a very strong chance that Harry was already coming into his Incubus blood. I think we should leave him there and take the chance that he hasn't and that if he has, he and You-Know-Who will finish each other off."

"Ron, we can't leave him there, no matter what." Hermione was beginning to realize that there was just no way to make him see the light.

"No, 'Mione, don't you see? You didn't grow up around wizarding culture. You don't know how bad these monsters are! If we bring him back, he'll feed off our energy while we sleep and kill us all, or poison us with his foul demonic presence."

"You can't be serious! That's total bollocks and you know it, Ronald Weasley!"

"You don't have a little sister to worry about, Hermione! If Harry comes back, he'll take advantage of Ginny, of you, of Lavender... Don't you understand?" There was a feverish light in his eyes, a burning fanatic's passion. Hermione sighed.

"Did I hear my name?" Ginny walked over to where they were sitting stiffly. "What's up you guys? Why all the tension?" Ron turned to make some kind of comment, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She crumpled, hitting the plush common room rug in a dead faint.

* * *

"Merlin, what happened?" Ron and Hermione had rushed her to the hospital wing with Ron muttering about demons and plots to ruin his life until Ginny had started screaming. Loud, long, blood curdling shrieks that chilled one to the bone. Her mouth opened so wide that her jaw popped, and blood started to drip from her eyes and nose. Ron was nearly hysterical once they had reached the hospital wing.

"We were just talking in the common room, and she fainted! She started screaming and bleeding out of her…" Here Ron gestured vaguely to her face, in a distraught sort of unfocused manner. "Out of her..."

The witch nodded sharply.

"Quick, put her over here." Madam Pomfrey rushed about, getting Ginny situated and performing spell after spell on her, before grasping her gently by the nose and tipping her head back as she poured a drought of some kind down her throat. She performed one more spell, and a blinding blue light that seemed to reflect from Ginny's body filled the room briefly.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened, and she lifted her wand to her throat and began speaking, but without a sound being heard by Hermione or Ron. Hermione could lip read a few of the obvious words such as 'Headmistress' and 'quickly' before Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to the door as the Headmistress walked through.

"What's wrong, Poppy?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"It was Potter! It has to be—" Ron was working himself back up into a righteous rage again, and McGonagall was obviously not in the mood.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, I bid you hold your tongue, or it will be 100! Miss Granger, as Head Girl, would you kindly escort Mr. Weasley back to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione nodded, seeing that this was not the time for questions, and quickly slapped a hand over Ron's mouth before he could make any more of a fool of himself. He looked outraged, but grudgingly followed Hermione's insistent tug on his sleeve.

As the pair left, McGonagall approached the bed. Ginny looked extremely pale, even against the bleached hospital sheets. Her freckles stood in stark contrast against her skin.

"What happened?"

"They said she just fainted for no reason. From what I can determine from my scans, someone who has some kind of strong link to Ginny was overloaded with power and Ginny caught the overflow. There was too much for them to hold, and seemingly almost too much for Ginny to hold, too. We can only hope it didn't burn out her magic."

"Will she be okay?"

"I'm not sure yet, we can only wait until she wakes to see what consequences this will have."

* * *

Draco shifted, the sun had been set for hours now, and Harry was beginning to get worried. The moonlight turned Draco's face from the already milky pale color that it was to a bleached bone white. His silvery lashes glowed, and his hair seemed to almost pulse with life. He turned his face to better catch the light, and Harry watched, mesmerized, as blurry silver orbs blinked sleepy lids. Harry had to contain the bubbly giggle that seemed to want to come out. He settled for a warm smile instead, and nuzzled the Veela's throat.

"Hey, you. I was getting scared you wouldn't wake up."

* * *

Ginny rolled over and sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes with a fist. She realized that her entire body ached and tingled like it had been scrubbed raw, inside and out. She looked out the window next to her bed and saw the almost-new moon. She sighed. _I hope Harry's okay._ She blinked and focused on her reflection in the glass, noticing even by the dim light given off by the torches that something was wrong. Leaning closer, she noticed her face was shaped differently. Tentatively she touched her nose. It was definitely more pointy. And her jaw was sharper, her eyes tilted more. And her hair... She almost screamed. Her vibrant red hair had lightened up extremely. There was something _wrong_ here. 


	5. five

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

Ginny whimpered, standing up and rushing to the bathroom. The mirror confirmed what the window had hinted at. The face that stared back at her was that of a stranger. If she squinted, there was still some resemblance. Sort of. All of her features seemed to have paled and filed into dangerous points. She could impale someone on her chin, for Merlin's sake! There was something familiar in the set of the cheekbones and shape of the eyes. She liked this knew look, that was for sure, it was much more aristocratic, but what in Merlin's name did it mean? 

"Miss Weasley? Ginny, where have you gone?" She could hear Madam Pomfrey calling her from the main ward. "Ginny, are you in here, dear?" The witch stuck her head into the hospital bathroom, hair in disarray, and dressing gown on.

"Ginny, come back to your bed. You needn't be up at this hour."

Ginny slowly turned around. Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "I didn't know it would happen this quickly..." she whispered.

"What's the matter with me?" the now-blonde girl asked quietly. "Why do I suddenly look like..." She was unable to finish her sentence.

"Come to bed, Miss Ginny, I'll explain everything in the morning. But now, you need your sleep. Your body has gone through quite an ordeal." The healer gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and helped direct her back to her bed, and pulled the covers up around her. "We will have much to talk about tomorrow. Here, drink this." She handed Ginny a steaming cup that was full of something the color of honey. Ginny obediently took the cup and drank the potion. Here eyes instantly got heavy and she lay back on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Harry helped Draco sit up carefully, making sure to keep as much of the faint moonlight on him as possible. 

"How are you feeling?" the dark-haired boy asked him softly.

"Strange, weak, but getting better. What happened?" Draco unconsciously shifted, turning his face toward the window more.

"You had a breakdown, and did that." Harry nodded towards the corner, where nearly half the walls and floor on that side of the room had been burnt black. The blond boy's eyes widened.

"Circe, _I_ did _that?_ No wonder I feel like I was stomped on by Hagrid." Draco grimaced. "How am I even able to stand up right now? That shouldn't be possible." Harry gestured to the window, and Draco realized that he had forgotten that small crucial detail. Even if he _was_ doomed to stay in here with Harry until Voldemort could figure out some kind of painful and torturous death to befall them, he could have fed off of moonlight and Harry could have in turn fed off of him. He supposed this Veela thing had a few perks.

"Yeah, and that's not the best part. Not only did you burn the wall, you were able to peel back some of the wards around the room. You can't tell now, they fixed themselves a few minutes later, but if you can get past those with your fire magic, we can get out of here." Draco nodded, and stood up carefully, wandering over to where the most damage had been done and touching the wall. He closed his eyes and could feel the slippery texture that the magic of the wards had. It slid beneath his fingers, as though it remembered how his touch burned.

"It has to be done quickly, I can feel the alarms woven in with it." Draco concentrated, trying to remember the heat his body had burned with before. And then...nothing.

"It's not working. I don't know how to make it work." Draco said, glancing at Harry.

"It probably relies on strong emotions to come out, like fear or anger." Harry said thoughtfully. Draco nodded, and squeezed his eyes closed tightly, trying to conjure up some kind of strong feeling. Anything. Hatred towards Potter, anger at all the times he had bested him; all the times he had gotten him in trouble, but all that seemed petty and insignificant now. He tried his father, Voldemort, thinking about how he had failed everyone, but all that just made him feel rather worthless.

"It's still not working. Make me angry, or something. I can't seem to make myself anything but depressed," he said bitterly.

Harry looked skeptical, but nodded slowly. _You've done this for 6 years Harry, once more..._ Something in his heart ached at the thought of what had to be done, however.

"Fuck you, ferret boy." Harry tried to put as much venom into it as possible, but it came out sounding more of pathetic than mean. "You're a failure! Your father even thinks so!" Draco, however, didn't feel much more than somewhat turned on. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was obviously not feeling it either. He sighed, running a hand though his grimy hair, and then wishing he hadn't, as there wasn't anywhere that was cleaner to wipe the grease and dirt on.

"It's not working Harry. I feel more like jumping your bones then burning your head off." It was the Incubus' turn to raise a brow.

"Maybe... You don't have to be angry. Maybe any strong emotion will work." A feral grin spread across Draco's face. His fire might need a strong emotion, but his Veela attraction charms didn't seem to. He could feel them under his skin, prickling with the sense that there was someone he wanted near him. He slowly turned them up a few notches at a time, seeing Harry begin to mentally, and then physically restrain himself, until it became too much and he practically toppled out of the bed, and crawled over to where Draco was lounging.

"Draco...I can't...turn it off." Harry mumbled as he pressed his lips to Draco's shoulder. "Can't...feed off...you. You're...not strong." Harry's hands had begun to dance in small circles just above the waist line of the Veela's trousers, catching the band with his fingertips.

"Harry, it's okay. Don't worry about me." he whispered, breath moist in the shell of the darker-haired boy's ear. Harry shuddered, the last of his reserve leaving him. He pressed his teeth into the soft, supple skin at the blond's throat. Draco moaned, and tilted his head back farther, giving him better access. He pulled Harry closer, tugging pajama bottoms down a bit, teasingly. Warmth pooled thick and hot in his stomach.

Harry moaned, pressing his hardening cock into Draco's stomach as he straddled him. Draco pressed a hot tongue into the Incubus' ear, tracing the contours, and leaving a wet trail down the side of his face, before crushing his lips to Harry's. They fought for dominance, roughly yanking already torn clothes as pants came off again. Draco leaned forward, pressing Harry down into the ground, and tasting his salty warm skin. He swirled his tongue over one of the bumps that ran down over Harry's stomach, then tracing each one carefully, moved slowly lower.

Harry tangled hands in platinum hair as Draco turned up the Veela charm even more. He could feel a warm tingling seeping out of his pores, pulsing hot and almost wet from wherever he directed it. He pushed the warmth out his fingertips as he massaged Harry's hip bones, trailing fingers lightly over thighs. He worked his mouth ever lower on the extra sensitive bumps...

* * *

EDIT- http / hp . adultfanfiction . net / story . php ? no equal 600000183 & chapter equal 5

* * *

At the last second, Harry leaned forward and wrapped himself as tightly around Draco's form as he could, and the Veela pulled both hands from Harry and pressed them against the wall behind them. 

As he came, shuddering and screaming, he clenched his teeth and forced all the heat out of his hands and into the wards. They gave with a crackling pop and a three foot wide hole exploded outward from the wall, and they could see the grass outside.

And then, the alarms went off.


	6. six

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

Ginny woke as Madame Pomfrey brought her a bowl of steaming porridge. Remembering how it tasted from her few forays to the hospital, she took it cautiously, and ate it even more cautiously. It tasted different than before, but it still tasted rather awful. She pulled a face, and glanced up at the healer.

"You eat all of that, Miss... Weasley, it's good for you." Ginny raised an eyebrow at the hesitation to use her last name, and then she remembered last night. She raised a shaking hand to touch her face, wondering if it had been a dream. Her hands discover the pointier features that had been there the night before.

"What's happened to me, Madame Pomfrey?" Even her voice sounded a little different. The witch's eyes softened, and she sat down on the side of the girl's bed.

"What's the last thing you remember, Ginny?" Ginny thought, and she could remember finishing her transfiguration homework, then she was getting ready to go down to dinner, and she had seen Ron and Hermione.

"I remember seeing Ron and Hermione arguing, and I heard my name, and I went to see what was going..." She trailed off.

"I've called your parents, Miss Weasley. They should be here by the time you finish up with that porridge. She looked meaningfully at the bowl of pasty goop. "Eat up, that will help you feel better." Ginny carefully took another bite, having to restrain herself from pinching her nose. Pomfrey nodded approvingly, and bustled off to do whatever she did. (who could tell?) Ginny was continuing to eat the muck that was supposed to be food, when she heard the angry shouts of overprotective parents outside.

"Where is my daughter! I want to see her, this instant!" Mrs. Weasley's tone could be heard echoing off the walls.

"Now calm down, Molly, she's just fine. I don't want you upsetting her." McGonagall's stern voice was muffled, but coming closer. The Matriarch of the Weasley clan could be heard huffing, but making an attempt to cool off. The doorknob turned and Ginny's parents along with the Headmistress came through the doorway. Molly rushed up and hugged her daughter, pulling back to look at her with startled eyes before hugging her more tightly. Arthur was a bit slower, but walked over and pulled up a chair next to the bed, sitting down carefully.

"Ginny, dear, are you all right?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ginny wondered how they even recognized her, and why they didn't look more shocked.

"I'm fine, Dad. Mum, could you please stop it? You're suffocating me." Mrs. Weasley pulled back again.

"Yes, sorry, dear. I suppose you'll be wanting an explanation for..." she motioned to Ginny's body and face, "all this?" Ginny nodded, now narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, _Mother_, I want to know, why the bloody hell I look like a goddamn Malfoy!" Molly and Arthur both cringed, looking guilty.

"It's time you told her, dear," Arthur turned to his wife, tiredly. "We should have told her a long time ago." Molly was looking rather worn, and looked like she might burst into tears. But she held herself strong for her daughter, yes her _daughter_, and started her tale.

"When I was younger, about seventeen years ago, I worked as a healer's aide at St. Mungo's, particularly in the nursery. I enjoyed my job immensely, and loved every single one of the infants that I took care of. Each one of those little bundles of joy. I loved seeing the new mothers and fathers come to see their children. The looks of joy and amazement..." She trailed off, eyes sparkling with the memory. "It always reminded me of how I felt whenever I looked at any of you. The most amazing feeling in the world.

"There was one day that two extremely small and precious babies came into my care. They needed special attention, as they were nearly a month premature. Both of them had shocks of white hair, and the largest silver eyes I had ever seen. They looked like little angels.

"The parents, however, were none other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Here her tone turned bitter and disgusted. "When they saw these two little children, Lucius immediately picked up the little boy, and held him up to the light. 'A little puny, but he will have to do.' He looked down at the little girl, and turned to his wife. 'The Malfoy line only needs one heir. Do with that one as you wish.' Narcissa, not wanting to displease her husband seemingly, turned to me. With that look that she caries to this day as though she has dung under her nose, she told me, 'Get rid of that one. I don't care what you do with it.'" Ginny's eyes were getting wider and wider as this account went on, slowly realizing what was being told to her.

"We had always wanted a little girl... And you were so perfect. I had the adoption spell illegally placed on you, and we took you home. We never wanted those filthy Malfoy _scum_ to find you." Here Molly began to sob, wrapping Ginny tightly in her arms. "We love you no matter who you are or what you look like. You'll always be my little Ginny."

"I...I love you, too, Mum." Ginny was feeling rather emotional now herself, and hugged her mother close to her.

"Ginny, we'll not fault you for your blood. We'll always be there for you." Arthur leaned in and joined the hug, and for a few seconds, everything was okay. "You will always be our daughter, _no matter what._" Ginny grabbed on to the front of her father's robe and sobbed like a little child, getting boogers and snot all over the front of it.

Madam Pomfrey showed up, making extra noise on her way over so that the family had enough time to compose itself.

"Now," McGonagall made herself known for the first time. "As the spell was applied illegally, and we have no solid proof that Mrs. Malfoy gave her consent to Molly to 'do whatever she wanted' with Ginny," here she paused and turned an apologetic smile on Mrs. Weasley, "we must once again reapply the spells, for if the Malfoys find out that Ginny is in fact theirs, they could legally take Ginny from you. They could also charge you with kidnapping. As Miss Ginny here is Draco's twin, they could also charge you with contempt for the Malfoy line and kidnapping an _heir_ which at one point in time, was punishable with the Dementor's Kiss. That punishment is used less often now, but it is still a possibility, especially with a family as powerful and old as the Malfoy line." Molly was white with fear. Her frizzy red hair was in disarray, and her eyes were red-rimmed. She looked quite a sight as she nodded quickly.

"Wait, if I'm Malfoy's twin, then why am I a grade below him?" Ginny asked.

"We changed your birthday dear, so that there wouldn't be any suspicion. Your real birthday is on June 5, 1980."

"So I'm really 17, not 16?" Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"I would keep that information to yourself, though, love. Can you reapply the spells then, Headmistress?"

"I can, it will only take a second. Here, look at me Ginny. Since you are of age, technically, you have to formally agree to the procedure." Ginny nodded. "Do you, Ginevra Eriu-"

"Weasley." Ginny said firmly.

McGonagall smiled warmly. "Do you Ginevra Eriu Weasley agree to be bonded as the daughter and descendent in appearance, blood, and spirit to Molly Anne Weasley and Arthur Billius Weasley, as is their wish and loving desire?"

"Yes."

"As witnessed, and confirmed, Ginevra Eriu Weasley _Jeg binder Deg her, i blod, i kropp, og i ånd. Lar det være sann_." McGonagall touched her wand to Ginny's temple, and then to her chest right above her heart. Ginny felt a warm rush of power, and could feel something bubble seemingly to the surface of her skin, and she was warm and happy, and her hair was red again... But then there was pain, excruciating, blinding pain. She didn't know what was happening, and there was shouting and crying, she felt coolness on her brow, and then someone was gathering her up, but she didn't want to be touched, and she really, really, really needed him, and why wasn't he there? And then it was dark and she was floating... 


	7. seven

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

"Shite, let's go!" Harry barely had enough sense of mind to grab their pants on the way out. It had worked! But they needed to get the hell out of there, and _now_, or they would never be free. Draco grabbed Harry and yanked him through the quickly closing hole. The tendrils of magic seemed to snap at their heels like angry hell hounds, trying to drag them back. The wall was at least two feet thick, and toward the other side, the hole shrank down smaller. Draco's fire flared again in front of him, burning through the webs of dark magic. They were on the other side and off sprinting.

The anti-apparation, unplottable, and other defensive magics were strong and suffocating. They could hear the wailing siren they had set off, and shouts of Death Eaters quick on their heels. Harry could feel his body kicking into full Incubus mode, his muscles shifting into something sleeker, stronger, and better suited for running. Fangs grew and his eyes shifted into the catlike slits that could better see in the dark.

Draco was up ahead of him and Harry could see the wings burst from his back, spraying far less gore this time, and see his talons and beak forming. Draco grabbed Harry around the waist and flapped his enormous wings, and with some difficulty managed to pull them up into the air. Curses flew by them from all directions, but they were soon out of range.

Draco flew like his wings were on fire, towards the almost tangible apparation barrier. If they could make it that far, they could get away for good. Angry Death Eaters were lifting off into the sky on brooms, fast catching up. Draco wasn't at his strongest yet and it showed. His eyes were determined, but puffy and bruised looking. His whole body was beginning to tremble with the energy it took to carry Harry and himself on new, never before used wings.

They were never going to make it. He needed to do something, and fast. For once, he was totally without a clue. Draco's breath was getting labored, and Harry wrapped his arms around him tighter, clutching the Veela to him. _Please, help us, anyone, hear me now, I beg your protection!_ He opened his eyes to see that they were still in the same place, Draco was still slowing and dipping dangerously close to the treetops, but now he couldn't see Draco's white gold wings. In fact, he couldn't see either of them at all.

They seemed to be invisible

Draco was gasping for air now, and his feet were brushing the treetops. "Sorry, Harry, couldn't... couldn't make it...tried..." He gasped before falling limp and toppling downward, but luckily (Harry continued to graciously thank whoever was looking out for them) not on top of a tree or pointy branch of some sort. He did however fall close enough to a tree that Harry was able to snag a branch and swing himself and his mate (who he still couldn't see) up onto a large branch. He pulled the invisible Draco tightly against him, wedging them as far back into the tree as possible.

They had gotten quite far before Draco had begun to falter, the apparation barrier couldn't be more than a few miles away. He shifted, the bark digging into his back in an uncomfortable way, and settled more firmly into the curve of the tree. He closed his eyes for an instant, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

"I heard Ginny is adopted-"

"No, she just had a fit, that's all-"

"It's because she's become allergic to the potion she's been taking to keep her appearance the same."

"Yeah, she's really a Death Eater that's using Polyjuice to spy on the school-"

"Ginny's really Professor Snape-"

"No, you've got it wrong, Ginny is having an affair with Snape, and he's not a Professor any more, remember?"

"Got it. Ginny really killed Dumbledore, and Snape is hiding her."

"STOP IT, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Ron was standing, huffing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. His face was beet red, and he looked like he was about to murder. "Ginny is just...sick, and needed some time to recuperate. All of your silly dumb bumbling _lies_ will get you nowhere but the end of my fist! Is that clear?" The students (most of them second and third years) nodded adamantly, eyes wide. (But Juliet said she heard Pomfrey say that Ginny was adopted, and that she was _Snape's daughter_, I'm sure of it... She told me herself.)

Ron glared menacingly around the room once more, just for the sake of it. He needed to stop this before it got to out of hand. "My sister is not the traitor here. The traitor is Potter!"

Hermione looked aghast that he would blurt something like that to the rumor mill. He had given his _word_ that he wouldn't say anything regarding Harry.

"What? Why?" Ron received several angry shouts from adamant fan girls and other loyal friends.

"Because, my dear Gryffindors, Harry is a dark _evil_ creature. None of us knew what we were sleeping next to, what we had allowed our friends and family near. What we had let into our hearts and what we had accepted into our homes." Hermione tried to stand up to slap a hand over his mouth, but he calmly held her wrists, and silenced her with a quick spell. "No, Hermione, they need to know what has happened, I can't keep them safe, they can't keep themselves safe if they do not know the awful truth." Hermione nodded her head slowly, realizing there was not much she could do here. Her best bet was to stay calm and wait for the right moment to make a move. She wanted to scream, to strangle, even to kill that redheaded bastard that had ever _dared_ to call himself one of Harry's friends. Oooh, she would get him. _Just you wait, Ronald Weasley. _

She tuned back in to Ron's self righteous speech to see that most of the Gryffindors now were hanging on his every word instead of shouting at him angrily.

"...Our dear Boy-Who-Lived is actually a witch raping sex demon. Potter is an Incubus, and we must take all precautions to make sure that he never makes it back to our sanctuary again."

Hermione was positively disgusted by the end of Ron's little speech. To her, it was quite obvious now. All the signs had been there, all the jealousy, all the rage. He had only been waiting for his chance.

* * *

"It's not going to work, Poppy, what ever happened to her overloaded her so completely with Malfoy magic that it won't accept anyone else's. I fear another attempt could very well kill her."

The medi-witch sighed, and hung her head. She didn't know what to do for the girl. They couldn't send her back out into the school looking like that. It would cause a riot, and it would be all over the Daily Prophet by tomorrow. By the end of the week, Ginny's parents would be in Azkaban.

"We'll just have to wait a few days, we'll figure out something. Let's just keep her in seclusion...deadly virus or something...and after we perform the Cooriortus ritual and have Mr. Potter back with us, we will worry about Ginny. Tonight is the last night of the moon, tomorrow night it is new, and we will have our savior back."

* * *

Harry snapped awake. He could hear footsteps. He quickly checked to see that they were still invisible, before quieting his breathing as much as possible. He clutched Draco to him, Sometime during the night Draco had wrapped his still extended wings around them and Harry could feel the silky feathers against his cheeks, even if he couldn't see them. A slight shift in Draco's breathing let him know that the Veela was awake and had heard them also. After a few seconds, Harry could smell them, and by the way Draco stiffened, he was sure he could too.

"Lucius..." Draco brushed the word against Harry's ear, barely loud enough to even be a thought.

"And dogs," Harry whispered back.

"Oh, Draco! My beautiful friends here can smell you. Do you remember them, dear son? I know you're very near. You can't escape me." Lucius' dangerous voice could be heard very close now. Draco had begun to shake, and Harry had a sudden flash of a small blond boy running for his life through thick bushes, falling and scraping his knees bloody as large hounds with red eyes and poisonous spittle that hung from ferocious teeth pursued him through the grounds of Malfoy Manor. "I will find you, and they will rip that pale, traitorous skin from your bones. They will crunch your spine, and lap up your innards."

A feather detached itself from one of Draco's wings, and floated gently downward, the invisibility pulling back from it. Lucius, who was now standing almost directly underneath them, caught it with deft fingers.

"Interesting, what is this? Incubi do not have feathers." He held it up to the extremely faint moonlight, and even then it pulsed a bit with life. "A Veela feather, hmm? What have you gotten yourself into this time, Draco?" Lucius looked straight up, almost directly at them. "No matter, either you come down here and fight like a man, or I will send my hell hounds up after you. They still remember the taste of your blood. They can have dear Harry for dessert." Harry tensed, getting ready to fight. Draco had gone from scared, to extremely angry and protective in less time than it took to blink. Before Harry could stop him, he was out of the tree, blinking back into sight, and on his father in an angry ball of feathers and talons.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius shouted, pointing his wand up at the descending angry Veela. Draco fell to the side, clawing at the ground, and then at his skin. His wicked sharp beak opened in an inhuman screech of pain. A few strands of hair fell loose and over Lucius' face, making him look more like the crazed madman he was.

"You're nothing but Potter's whore, you little miscreant wretch. I should have killed you the day you were born." Harry had seen enough. Lucius was preoccupied with Draco, and the hell hounds (there were three of them) were circling the spectacle slowly. He inched down the tree trunk, careful not to draw attention to himself. The first dog was easy. He snagged it as it walked by the tree and snapped its neck. It fell into a limp pile behind the large trunk. Lucius didn't notice, but the other two dogs sure did.

They bared their teeth and snarled, charging at him. Fangs gnashed, and spit flew. Harry was scared, but the large feline-like creature that seemed to inhabit his form took over and instinct kicked in. He snarled, and swiped at the second one, knocking its feet out from under it. He leaned down and quickly ripped its throat out with fangs he had forgotten about. It let out one final whimper before dying, and then the third pounced on him.

It latched onto his shoulder, ripping at it. He could feel the hot sticky blood run down the side of his face and neck. Faintly he could still hear Draco screaming in the background. It couldn't end this way. The hound dug its teeth in harder, and Harry heard bone snap. He fought the best he could, but he was no match for the dog that was twice his size. His vision spun, and spots swam in front of his eyes. All he could think about was Draco. _It couldn't end this way._


	8. eight

* * *

**Waterlogged**  
DustFactory  


* * *

Harry's vision went black, and he collapsed, raw searing pain in his shoulder. _Draco... I'm so sorry, we came so far, and I haven't even gotten to know you... I wanted to spend time on the lake's shore, laughing, laughing with you, at my friends, at the world. I wanted to fuck you on Snape's desk at least once, and then see his face when he found us... I wanted to..._ Harry realized that even though his body had weakened from the blood loss and the large dog planted firmly on his back, that the pain was stilling, and that the maw of the beast had dropped off. Suddenly it had became more dead weight then deadly weight. The creature made a strangled choking sort of nose and fell off of him.

_What in the world..._

Harry struggled to get out from under the thing completely, and pushed it to the side. He leaned down, and his hunger took over at the sight of fresh meat and blood. A different, but no less primal, hunger. His body was weak, and all human consciousness quickly fled. He leaned down and ripped open the stomach of the beast, wallowing in the gore, and lapped at the blood and entrails.

He plunged desperate hands (claws?) up under the beast's ribcage, digging frantically and finding the heart. He yanked it from its deep hiding place, and sucked on the pulpy red mass. He drained it of all fluids, squeezing the last bit of life from it. He dropped it with a wet _thunk_ on the ground, and licked his fingers off.

A whimpering called his attention back to the family reunion going on. Lucius had finally taken notice that something was going on other than whatever his sick mind was focused on. He dropped his wand from Draco, and turned slowly to where a feral Harry was snarling at him. (Somewhere a small part of Harry knew he looked quite the sight, as his invisibility was still intact, and the only thing visible was the wet blood smeared about on his body.) He leapt at Lucius before the man could get his senses back about him, and went for the man's throat.

Lucius screamed, (a rather unmanly sound) and the Incubus lunged again. This time his teeth came in contact with skin, and they scraped along the man's collarbone, making a fearful sort of wet grind. The Incubus pulled back, ripping a large strip of flesh from the man's neck. He spit it out on the ground however, as it tasted like filthy dark magic and corruption.

"Please... Please, I can make you great, you can have anything you want! Wealth, power, my son! Anything! Ple—" This last part angered Harry the most, that he was willing to give up his very flesh and blood. The blood soaked creature snarled again, and coiled his muscles getting ready to pounce again.

"Wait—" A faint word from Draco, and Harry paused, regaining some of his humanity at the sight of his pale, battered, but very much alive, mate. Harry allowed his body to come back into view, and let the invisibility drop.

"Draco, this thing is not worth your pity." Draco looked Harry's blood splattered appearance over, and looked a little surprised, but didn't seem at all repulsed. He reached out to Harry, bringing him close, and pressing his lips to the Incubus' in a bloodstained, fanged kiss. Harry noticed that the beak was gone, but not the wings. He would have to remember to ask about that later.

Draco licked the cooling blood off his lips, and Harry moaned, opening his mouth. Draco continued his licking, swirling his tongue inside Harry's mouth to gather any of the red substance he had missed.

Harry's attention snapped back towards Lucius who was scrambling for his wand that had gone flying when Harry had attacked him.

"I know he's not," Draco stood, on unsteady legs. Harry helped him, as Lucius didn't seem to have a clue where his wand had gone. "But he is _my_ father and _I_ want to kill him." Draco closed his eyes, drawing on his fear and hatred of the man that had made his life a living hell for the past seventeen years.

"Lucius!" The man turned around and stalked towards Draco, having apparently abandoned his fruitless search. Harry could already see the wheels turning, would he be more likely to live if he were to suck up to his son, or if he were to try to intimidate him into submission?

"Do not speak to me like that, you disrespectful whelp. How dare you go against my wishes. The Dark Lord and I are very, very displeased with you. If you come back now, with enough groveling, you might be allowed a special position as the Dark Lord's whore, since you have become so..." He reached out to touch one of Draco's wings. "Beautiful." Draco backed away, eyes flashing, and Harry's hackles went up. "No one will want you now, you're just a creature, a nothing. It's your best chance, really."

"No! Fuck you, _Father_, I've put up with your shite for long enough! I'm tired of it!" His hands began to glow like hot coals, and then suddenly burst into flame, a ball of heat forming in his hands. Malfoy Sr. backed up a bit, eyes widening. He held the flames up chest high and with a mighty push of power sent the thing flying in Lucius' direction. The man turned and ran, but it caught up with him within seconds, and with a scream of agony, the great Lucius Malfoy became only a smoldering lump of black goo and burnt hair.

Draco turned to Harry, knees wobbly, and face strained and pale, and toppled over into his arms, burying his face in Harry's blood stained neck. A harsh sob was drawn out of the platinum-haired boy, a heart-wracking sob full of seventeen years of suppressed emotions.

"Draco, I'm here, it's all over. Come on, the apparation barrier can't be that far." Harry pulled the boy close to him, lifting him up in his arms, _he's so light_, and began the long trek through the forest. Harry knew they weren't out of the woods yet (no pun intended) and that if they stayed here, the other Death Eaters, and possibly Voldemort himself, would find them. Draco continued to sob, his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck. Harry whispered comfortingly to him while carrying him as fast as possible through the underbrush, around trees, and over fallen logs. The barrier was surprisingly closer than he had originally thought, and he could feel the magic lift like a pressure being released from his lungs.

He had thought it would be a few miles, when in reality, it had been a few yards. And to think, they had slept in that tree, when freedom was just a few steps away.

With the last of his strength, he apparated himself and Draco as close to Hogwarts as he could.

* * *

"They're home! Harry and Draco are back!" Ginny woke from the dream she had been having, a strangely realistic dream about Lucius Malfoy. She woke knowing with absolute certainty that Harry and Draco (she would ponder why she cared that Malfoy was back or why she had called him Draco later) were back on school grounds. "Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pom—"

"What is it, dear? Who's back? And quiet down, your shouts could wake the Founders!"

"Madame Pomfrey, Harry and Malfoy are back, they're in the Forbidden Forest, and they're on their way here right now!" Ginny was bouncing on her bed, her face lit up with joy."

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy, the one that left to go join You-Know-Who last year? How do you know this, dear?" The witch asked sharply. The return of Draco Malfoy would probably not be a very pretty one.

McGonagall had been standing near, listening, and nodded to Poppy signaling for her to follow. They exited quickly. Ginny smiled, she couldn't help but feel uncontrollably happy that Harry was back. A little voice in the back of her mind whispered that she was also happy to have Malfoy back, but she squashed it quickly. Why would she be happy to have Malfoy back?

Even if he was her twin, he had been nothing but mean and spiteful towards her. _You've always been jealous of what Fred and George have, and you were the smallest in a family of seven. Wouldn't be nice to have someone that close to you, that was just yours?_ Ginny told the little voice to stuff it, Malfoy was still Malfoy, even if she could also be considered 'Malfoy' now.

* * *

Harry stumbled up onto the front steps, tripping and sprawling against the entrance door. He gathered Draco to him carefully. The blackness was closing in fast, but they were finally home.

* * *

That was how McGonagall and Pomfrey found them, passed out, covered in dried blood and various unidentifiable bits of gore. They quickly conjured stretchers and covered them with blankets, taking back passages to the infirmary to make sure that none of the students saw them. The last thing they needed right now was to see Harry and Malfoy come in soaked in blood.

They reached the hospital wing quickly, and Ginny wandered out of her room, wide eyed. McGonagall and Pomfrey pushed past her and into the private part of the ward Ginny had been staying in. They quickly magicked them onto beds, and the mediwitch checked Harry's vitals first, as he was covered in the most gore, and then Draco's. She was surprised to find Malfoy in a worse state than Harry. He seemed to be suffering from the after effects of a prolonged Cruciatus Curse, and was severely bruised to the point of internal bleeding. He also had a broken rib that had made a small, but thankfully not fatal, hole in one of his lungs. Harry was just extremely drained, but recovering unnaturally quickly from a wound at his throat.

Malfoy's breathing became more harsh. He began deep, hacking coughs, blood and spittle spraying his sheets. His lungs made a wet rattle with each inhale. Harry whimpered in his sleep, unconsciously turning towards Draco.

"Minerva, grab me that blood clotting serum, it's the pink one with yellow foam, and the Skele-Grow over in my cabinet. Mr. Malfoy is bleeding to death." She was already weaving a web of complex healing spells over his body. The bruises were fading, and his breathing began to even out a bit. McGonagall rushed to the cabinet on the far wall, digging and clanking. She quickly rushed back to the bed side, handing Pomfrey the vials. She pinched Malfoy's nose and tilted the top of his head back, pouring them carefully down his throat, making sure he swallowed most of them. He calmed more, settling down into the bedding.

Ginny watched all this with wide eyes, something sparking deep in her chest, a strong sense of unease forming. She stared at the frail blond boy on the bed; after not having seen Malfoy for almost a year, she had forgotten almost what he looked like. Now that she could study his face, she realized just how much she looked like him. Granted, there was still some Weasley-ness about her features, but that seemed to be fading with each passing hour. Not that long ago, she had looked in the mirror again to see her previously brown eyes had morphed into an extremely strange dusty metallic color.

Both boys had settled down and were now sleeping peacefully. Ginny studied them both carefully, and moved to brush her fingertips against the back of Harry's hand. The familiar warmth stirred in her stomach, and the flutter followed by the perpetual blush she seemed to carry in Harry's presence. She quickly turned away, which brought her glance to Malfoy.

His face was pale and mottled with bruises and tiny red scrapes. With his razor blade nose and cheekbones and a chin that could take your eye out, he gave off a dangerous sort of ethereal beauty like a tiger or an extremely poisonous snake.

Ginny shivered. 


	9. nine

**Waterlogged**  
Author: DustFactory  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. However, he underestimates Harry's strength and will power. When Harry returns, he is violently rejected for what he has become; finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi, blood, romance and more.  
Rating: R 

**Author's Note: This story is AU in the fact that it assumes that Harry and the rest DID NOT leave Hogwarts after their 6th year. That the entire school came back for 7th year, and only Snape, Draco, and any others that left to join the Dark Lord did not. Dumbledore IS dead however.**

THIS IS THE **EDITED VERSION**. A LINK TO THE **UNEDITED VERSION** CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE

Also: I know you're all begging for more hotboy!sex, but it'll have to wait till the next chapter, I thought it would be in this chapter (I enjoy writing it as much as I'm sure you enjoy reading it) but apparently Draco and Harry aren't feeling very horny with McGonagall around. Next chapter, I swear!

Thanks to my reviewers Freak in Corner, fragonknight01, tazzy15, and keisan! The more I get the faster I update!

**nine.**

Draco moaned and rolled over. His lungs ached like he had breathed in doxy dust. His entire body throbbed with each beat of his heart. He sat up carefully, his head spinning. His throat was dry, and he found a conveniently placed glass of water on his night stand. The shades were pulled and the lights dimmed, but Draco guessed it was around noon some time.

He glanced around, and noticed the bathroom light was on under the door. He could hear some one finish up showering, but it wasn't his Harry, as Harry was still sleeping in the bed next to his.

_His Harry. Merlin, Draco, what have you gotten yourself into now?_ As much as he knew how weird it should be, it wasn't. It seemed natural. _Mine._ He thought possessively.

The water shut off, and after a few moments of teeth brushing and clothy cloths noises, a girl emerged from the bathroom. She was still trying to get her shoe on on her way out, and she didn't notice him at first. Her hair was platinum with reddish highlights, and when she glanced up, his eyes stared back at him out of her face. She froze, eyes going comically wide with terror. He stared back at her blankly, mask in place. _Who is this girl that looks like me?_

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly. After all, she was wearing a Gryffindor robe, and you usually had to be blunt with them to get through at all.

"I- I-" She stuttered, her mouth gaping uselessly. "MADAME POMFREY! HE'S AWAKE!" Draco clasped his ears tightly, as her voice (which had a certain ring to it that sounded suspiciously like Mother's) ricocheted about his skull. He glared at her, and she backed up a step, running into Madame Pomfrey as she walked into the ward.

"Excuse me dear. What was it you wanted?" At which point she realized Draco was awake. "Oh! Mr. Malfoy, your up I see." Draco narrowed his eyes at the witch.

"Why does that girl," He pointed to Ginny, "look like a Malfoy? And where did she come from?" His voice was calm, his face blank.

Madame Pomfrey stuttered, not seeming to have a good response for him. McGonagall chose that moment, however, to show up, and quickly assessed the situation.

"First, Mr. Malfoy, we must know why you are here. Why have you chosen to return to Hogwarts after your debacle at the end of last year?" Draco sighed unhappily, he knew that this was coming. Why would he think they would just accept the boy that had tried his damnedest to kill Dumbledore the previous year back into their stronghold?

"I- I failed the Dark Lord. I failed the final Death Eater initiation task." Draco hung his head, pressing his forehead into his palms. He continued, "They wanted to sacrifice me to-" He stopped, eyes widening for a second before his mask slid back into place. He forced his eyes straight ahead, making sure not to make any indication towards Harry. "They tried to kill me, and they failed. They had captured Harry also, and we managed to escape."

McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. A knowing glint in her eye told him she most likely already knew. Harry had changed, and it was visible. His face was sharper, more elongated. His ears were pointed a bit, and his hair had a weird silky texture to it that it hadn't had before. The bumps that were characteristic of Incubi were just peaking over the bed sheet tucked up around his shoulders. Any one that knew what they were looking for would know.

"How can we trust what you say Mr. Malfoy when-"

"It's true." Harry sat up, blinking blearily, and rubbing his eyes. The blanket tumbled down his bare chest. "I was there, he's telling the truth." The entire room gaped at him, those that hadn't noticed the changes sure as hell did now. Ginny let out a little whimper and hid behind Pomfrey. McGonagall didn't look shocked, more resigned.

Harry blinked again, slower this time, and glanced down at himself, before glancing back up at his startled audience. _Shite._

Draco looked at him, and as Harry turned terrified eyes to him, Draco noticed that they were silted, which they hadn't been before. In fact, Harry's whole facial structure had shifted just a bit more.

McGonagall pulled up a chair at the end of both of their beds. She motioned Ginny to do the same, and dismissed Pomfrey.

"Before I tell you anything, I must ask for a more detailed account of what happened. It is for her safety," She nodded to Ginny, "As there could be some... Complications with your family." Draco sneered.

"Complications? Are you kidding me? Who ever dared to steal a Malfoy Heir will be punished with their life. That is not a light charge-"

"We are well aware of this fact, and that is why I need to know whether or not you can be trusted with this information." Draco visibly restrained himself from throttling the woman, settling back into his bed. He began the tale, leaving any sexual parts out and skimming over the veela part to the best of his ability. He also left out the part about Harry eating the heart of a hell hound, but that was a given.

When he reached the part of his story where he killed his father, the Headmistress's eyes widened.

"Lucius Malfoy is dead?"

"By my own hand." Draco savored the words, how they left a sweet taste on his tongue and hope in the back of his mind.

"Well then, that changes everything. I'll be blunt with you then, Mr. Malfoy. This is Ginevra Weasley, your twin sister." She paused, letting it sink in.

"My WHAT? I have a TWIN?" Ginny looked extremely nervous. Draco was steaming. His mind was tumbling over itself in rage and confusion. _How could this have happened?_ "Why was I never told about this? Malfoy's don't ever bare more than one child. It's an ancient curse that is _not_ about to be broken now."

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down. If what you say is true, we have no clue how Ginevra came about being born, but we have issues that need to be resolved. The Gryffindors are already... Worked up about Harry." Harry glanced over at the witch sharply.

"How in the world do they already know about me? I have been here less than a day. I didn't even know until now that anyone knew about what I was." McGonagall sagged in her chair, and began her explanation of how they had originally planned to rescue him on the new moon. How she had discussed the situation with Ron and Hermione, and how Hermione seemed to have taken it vs. what Ron had done after hearing the news. Draco could see hurts seep into Harry's very posture, before a cold blanket of fury settled over him. Draco could feel the rage venting off him, it burned his skin.

Draco climbed nimbly off of his bed and crawled into Harry's. McGonagall looked like she wanted to protest, but held her tongue, as it was extremely apparent that Harry had little to no self control left, and that if something wasn't done, windows would start to shatter.

"Calm down, Harry. It's okay, I'm here." He rubbed Harry's back gently, wrapping an arm about the youth's waste. _How could he? How could they?_ The words echoed about in Draco's skull, as he tried to calm Harry.

"I'm apologize to the largest extent of my ability, Mr. Potter, as I had no idea they would react in this manner. I had assumed... No matter, I was wrong. For which I am deeply sorrowed and ashamed. The only question is, do you still want to return to Gryffindor tower?" Harry froze, staring in shock at the Headmistress. Leave Gryffindor? Could he even do something like that?

"If they're really as riled up as she says, Harry, it won't be safe for you there."

Ginny had sat quietly through all of this, and as she watched the tender way that Malfoy whispered to Harry and held him, she began to wonder if he was really as bad as he had seemed.

"But... They're the closest thing to family I've ever had... What will I do with out them?"

"I'll be there for you Harry." Ginny leaned forward and placed her hand on his. Harry's eyes widened, and Draco's became just a bit frosty at the physical contact. "I can't very well go back either, as all the glamor they've tried to apply just fades within seconds or causes me pain. Ron will never accept me. I'm surprised Mum and Dad didn't have a bad reaction to it."

Harry looked shocked, but a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. Draco had a very strange look on his face, and Ginny couldn't read it.

"What do you propose to do then, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked carefully.

"I will follow where ever Harry goes." Harry's small smile turned into a face splitting grin and he pulled Ginny up onto the bed and hugged her tightly against his chest. He sounded like he was choking back a sob as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Ginny, I love you. You're the best." Ginny pulled back and looked at him still smiling.

"I love you to Harry." Her expression turned grim, and she smacked him hard across the face. Draco growled threateningly and his face sharpened dramatically. Harry looked stunned. "But if you ever go and do anything like that to me again, Harry James Potter, I will find you and murder you in cold blood." Draco paused in his anger, his face smoothing as he stared at his- his _twin, say it Draco, Twin. You're going to have to get use to it if this is going in the direction you think it is._

"Don't touch my mate again. Are we clear?" Ginny looked floored.

"M- Mate?" Draco stared at her. _When had Harry become his mate again?_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Harry glanced at him, but didn't seem to notice anything. He just shrugged. _At least he isn't adverse to the idea._

"Yes, mate. Harry is my mate. Get use to it, you can't have him, he's mine." Harry elbowed him but gave him a lopsided grin at his sharp possessive tone.

"Back off Draco, we're just friends." Harry was looking at him, so he didn't see the jealousy flash across her face. It quickly formed into resignation, however, and she nodded to Draco. She smiled at him slightly, and he could see that an understanding had been reached between the two of them. Two people that cared strongly about the boy in between them.

Ginny leaned forward and held out a pale elegant hand. He stared at it for a second before grasping it. He held it firm for a second, feeling a bond between them. It would take work, but the young woman in front of him was a promising allie and friend. 


	10. ten

**Waterlogged**  
Author: DustFactory  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. However, he underestimates Harry's strength and will power. When Harry returns, he is violently rejected for what he has become; finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi, blood, romance and more.  
Rating: R 

**Author's Note: This story is AU in the fact that it assumes that Harry and the rest DID NOT leave Hogwarts after their 6th year. That the entire school came back for 7th year, and only Snape, Draco, and any others that left to join the Dark Lord did not. Dumbledore IS dead however.**

THIS IS THE **EDITED VERSION**. A LINK TO THE **UNEDITED VERSION** CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE

Thanks to my reviewers Evalyn D. Roberts, dairygirl, toxicmind1387, fragonknight01, DestinyEntwinements, redfox13, QueenB23, and Saturnine Succubus! The more I get the faster I update!

(BTW: Some of you I've noticed, have been having trouble finding the unedited version. I updated my profile so that it has the address also, instead of just a link. If some of the chaps don't show up right away, notify me, and I'll make sure they're there.)

**ten.**

"Well Mr. Potter, how do you propose we go through with this?" McGonagall asked.

Harry stared at her blankly for a moment. It was obvious that the subject pained him.

"If I cannot return to Gryffindor, I wish..." He closed his eyes, clenching them tightly. "I wish to be resorted." He finished the sentence with a hoarse whisper. Harry knew what it would mean to be resorted. He knew where he would go.

McGonagall looked pained, but nodded. She couldn't see any other way besides this. The boy simply wouldn't be safe.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, it must be done in public, and in front of the school due to tradition and certain old rituals." Harry nodded, but he looked strained and just a bit green. He leaned back against Draco, using him as a support.

"I'm going with him." Ginny's eyes burned with a silver fire. McGonagall looked startled, and then sad at the thought of loosing another one of her Gryffindors. (Even if they were not technically hers anymore, as she had given up that position upon accepting the position as Headmistress.)

"Very well Miss Weasley." McGonagall rubbed the bridge of her nose where her glasses sat. "We will have to go over the proceedings with your parents, but I'm sure they will want what ever is best for you." McGonagall knew that Harry would need all the support he could get, and Ginny would have an easier time away from hot headed temperamental Gryffindor, as ashamed as she was to admit it.

Ginny grinned happily.

_If that one is going to be my twin,_ Draco thought, _We will have to work on her blatant display of emotion._ He nodded to himself.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" The Scottish witch asked.

"I'm better, my neck aches a little, but that's about it." There was a mottle of slightly raised pink scar tissue at the base of his throat.

"That is understandable. Mr. Malfoy?"

"I am well."

"Very good, if you come with me Miss Weasley, we shall fire call your parents." The petite girl hopped off the bed, and followed McGonagall out of the hospital wing.

Draco nudged his lover, making his presence know. Harry's eyes had been glazed over, deep in thought.

"They don't matter, Harry. If they act like this at the first sign of trouble, they don't deserve your friendship." He wrapped arms tightly around Harry's slim body, burying his nose in raven hair. Harry sighed with contentment, and as Draco pressed his lips to the nape of his neck, all thoughts of betrayal and unhappiness were forgotten in favor of the growing hunger that rose ferociously from the pit of his stomach.

He turned and pressed himself into the Veela's embrace, feeling the bumps push up through his skin more. Draco licked the one closest to him on Harry's shoulder, nibbling on it. Harry moaned, tangling white hair in his fingers.

"Draco..." He moaned, as the blond nibbled down his stomach farther. The blond hummed appreciatively as the green eyed boy mashed his scalp with deft fingers.

Draco nibbled his way lower, bit by bit, and Harry was trembling with arousal and hunger by the time the blond reached his navel.

"Draco... Please! Please... Oh Gods, don't stop!"

**∆∆∆∆∆**

It took them several minutes to calm down. By then, they could hear the sharp precise tap of McGonagall's shoes on stone followed by the quicker pad pad of Ginny's.

Draco's eyes widened, and they sat up quickly, glancing about for pajama bottoms that had been divested at some unknown point of time.

"Shite, shite, shite!" Harry muttered, scrambling around, and finally find them bunched up at the end of the bed with the sheets. He yanked his on, tossing Draco's to him and muttered a general cleaning charm before hopping back onto the bed just as they walked though the doorway.

Draco was franticly running his hands through his hair and checking to make sure his wings were retracted, and Harry's cheeks were flushed bright red.

McGonagall stopped in her tracks, staring at the teenagers, one flushed red, the other giving her a cool nonchalant glance. She whipped around as Ginny giggled behind her, unsuccessfully trying to cover it up with a cough.

She sighed. She was getting to old for this.

"I am going to pretend, for my sanity and for everyone else's sake, that I have absolutely no idea what went on here." Harry flushed even brighter. "Miss Weasley and her parents have decided that until a suitable glamor of some sort can be concocted, she will go under an alias and allow the Hat to resort her also."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but nodded for the Scottish witch to continue. Harry's blush had faded to a pinkish tinge, and he looked a little less embarrassed.

"This alias has yet to be created, however, and she suggested that you might help her out with it, as she had no idea what would be suitable for a Malfoy. When you are done, I would ask you come down to the Great Hall for dinner, and we will set everything straight." McGonagall nodded to them before taking her leave.

Ginny timidly walked over to where they were sitting, and noticing the state that the bed was in she wrinkled her nose, and pulled up a chair instead.

"I can't believe you would do something like this for me Ginny." Ginny smiled at Harry's unbelieving, but warm tone.

"I would follow you anywhere Harry. After all, I still owe you a life debt from first year."

"No you don't-" Harry started.

"Yes I do, Harry. As much as you don't like it, it's a binding magical thing. I want to do this anyway. If all of Gryffindor is going to be stuck up turncoats, I don't want any part of it." She stuck her nose up in the air. "And..." She paused to look at Draco, before lowering her eyes. "I've always wanted a twin." Now Draco's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"After all I've said and done to you and yours, you would still have me as family?" Draco sounded incredulous, staring at the girl that looked so much like him. Ginny glanced up.

"After the way I saw you act with Harry... I realized that you can't be as bad as I remember. At least all the time." A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips at this. Harry positively glowed at how well they seemed to be getting on.

"Well then, you heard the witch. We need to get you a proper name." Ginny nodded. "What did you say your full name was again?"

"Ginevra Eriu Weasley." Draco cringed at the last name.

"Ginevra is another name for the goddess Queen Gwenhwyfar, meaning white phantom or white cloud." Draco paused. Both Harry and Ginny looked extremely interested, as neither of them had know this previously.

"Since my name is a constellation, we could do another constellation for yours. How about Cassiopeia, the Queen?" She wrinkled her nose again.

"I don't think I'm much of a Cassie."

"Lyra?"

"No way."

"Damn, Vulpecula?"

"No way- wait, isn't that the Fox?" Draco nodded. "I like that one in a weird sort of way. Not for a first name though, maybe as a middle name." Again Draco nodded.

"We could go with another form of Ginevra for your first name, as most of the Weasleys are to uncultured to know most of this." Now Ginny looked angry, but held herself in check. She nodded.

"How about Jenefer Vulpecula Malfoy?" Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"I hate the name Jenefer. Charley had a pet kneazle named Jenefer when we were younger, and it would always vomit partially eaten mice and gnomes up on my bed." Draco looked a bit green.

"Okay, not Jenefer. Shall we just go with a good respectable Guinevere then?" Ginny smiled.

"I could get use to that. Guinevere... hmmm."

"I like it." Harry spoke up for the first time in a while. Ginny nodded.

Draco clapped his hand together.

"Guinevere it is. I'm famished, lets get dressed and face the music."


	11. eleven

**Waterlogged**  
Author: DustFactory  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. However, he underestimates Harry's strength and will power. When Harry returns, he is violently rejected for what he has become; finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi, blood, romance and more.  
Rating: R 

**Author's Note: This story is AU in the fact that it assumes that Harry and the rest DID NOT leave Hogwarts after their 6th year. That the entire school came back for 7th year, and only Snape, Draco, and any others that left to join the Dark Lord did not. Dumbledore IS dead however.**

THIS IS THE **EDITED VERSION**. A LINK TO THE **UNEDITED VERSION** CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE

note: It's pronounced like Gwen, or Gwenavere, and not like guinea pig!

**eleven.**

The trio descended from the hospital wing down towards the great hall. Draco had an arm warped protectively about Harry as he conversed quietly to Guinevere about how all the loose ends would have to be tied up.

"We'll have them say you're laid up with Dragon Pox, or some other thing, that your extremely contagious, and that you have to be kept in containment at St. Mungo's or something similar. As for where you came from, we'll say you transferred in from Beauxbatons."

Guinevere nodded. The continued down the corridor, finally reaching the Great Hall some ten minutes later. They entered, and the entire hall went dead silent. Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and even though he knew he looked different than he had when he left, he saw Ron recognize him and turn a bright flaming red. An ugly expression twisted his features.

Harry quickly turned away from him, not being able to bare the sight. Draco was whispering quietly to the Headmistress, and he heard him tell her Ginny's new name. The older witch nodded, and rose to make the announcement.

"My dear school, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter have returned. We also have a new student transferring in. Due to extenuating circumstances, we are going to have one of the first resortings in almost a century." She sounded sad and disapointed.

The school exploded with noise, and Harry glanced back at Gryffindor out of the corner of his eye. He saw Hermione's dumbstruck expression, and felt a small spark of hope. Maybe they didn't all hate him.

McGonagall conjured the sorting hat and stool, and placed it in front of the staff table.

"Malfoy, Guinevere!" She called out, and Guinevere nervously took her seat. Ron could be heard loudly making derogatory comments about there being another one, about Death Eaters, and devil's spawn, among other things.

"Mr. Weasley! I ask you to hold your tongue! Fifty points from Gryffindor, I grow tired of your insolence!" The entire Gryffindor table fell silent, staring at her in disbelief and betrayal. She turned and placed the hat on the newest Malfoy's head.

_Ah, you are back, and you finally know your true form. You will also know the heavy hand of prejudice, however. I sense a strong urge to follow your newly found twin and not be separated from our Mr. Potter._

Guinevere nodded.

_You posses more cunning and ambition than the typical Weasley. This is good. I'll put you where you wish then._

"SLYTHERIN!"

This was followed by may whispered "I knew it-" and "She's a _Malfoy_, where did you think she would end up?" and things like that.

Guinevere stood unsteadily, and walked to sit at her new table, the weight of the glares on her back making her want to hunch her shoulders.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry took his seat on the stool, oh how small it seemed now. He lifted his chin and glared right back at Ron as McGonagall sat the hat on his head.

_Mr. Potter, I see you already know where you are headed. You remember our last conversation then? Well we shan't dally then._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry continued to glare back at the Gryffindor table, turning and heading towards the green clad table. He took a seat next to Draco, and pressed his forehead into his hands.

"This is Guinevere Malfoy, my twin sister, and you will show her as much respect as you ever showed me!"

Harry glanced up to see Malfoy introducing Guine to the table. Some of them were staring at him with disbelief, mistrust, or some other mixture of emotion. After all, he had just waltzed back into the school as though he had never left.

"And stop staring at me like I'm the Dark Lord incarnated!" They quickly dropped their gazes, and returned to their dinner. Harry glanced at his lover in amusement. Pansy and Blaze were the only ones that dared stare back with defiance at the blond.

"Why are you back?" Pansy hissed at him. "How did you get them to _let_ you back?"

"And what is Potter doing with you?" Blaze ran an appraising eye over the incubi. Harry tinged pink at the stare. "Not that I'm complaining, or anything." Draco saw red, and snarled at the dark haired boy.

"Don't you fucking look at him like that, he's _mine_ you sonovabitch!" Blaze cowered behind Pansy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Draco? What in Hades' name did the Dark Lord do to you?" Pansy glared back at him. Harry clasped Draco's hand under the table and rubbed soothing circles on it. The overprotective veela calmed down enough to realize what he had just done. The entire table was staring at him now with a mixture of disbelief and terror. He glared right back, and once again they all went back to at least pretending to eat.

"You never answered my question." Pansy said. She ran a hand through her short, stylish black hair. (It had pink streaks in it today.)

"I-" Draco looked suspiciously about him. "This is not the place to discuss this. We will speak after dinner." The other two slytherins stared at them suspiciously, but let it drop.

They sat in a peacefully silence for a few minutes, pushing food about on their plates and taking the occasional bite. Draco's senses caught something in the air, flying towards them. He turned around, and put hand out, just in time to catch a meat pie three inches from the back of Harry's head. He dropped the steaming thing on the stone floor, and turned, slowly, to face the Gryffindor table.

He could feel the change seconds before it happened. Harry whipped around and grabbed him by the shoulders, and attempted to brutally haul him from the Great Hall to keep the entire student body from seeing his newly found form.

It was to late, the stress and everything that had happened built up and overflowed in a pinnacle of anger and steamy rage. Harry clenched his fists tighter on Draco's shoulders, and managed to drag him a few feet before the wings burst violently from his back, splattering more blood than they had the last few times. His shirt shredded, and his fingers and feet made a great grinding wet sounding crunch as the pushed themselves into the shape of deadly claws.

"Goddamn it Draco! Stop it!" Harry's muscles were rippling with the viable effort it took to hold the veela back. Ron looked mortified, scrambling under the table. Guine managed to get in front of him and slap him hard. She ducked as his talons sliced through the air towards her. Three thin red cuts sliced across her cheek, just barely missing her eye.

Draco suddenly froze, eyes going wide as he realized what he had done. She was whimpering in pain, and even through his screen of rage, Draco could see the edges of them steam and begin to blacken. His wings quickly sagged back into his back, and his talons receded.

"Shite, Guine! I'm sorry-" She edged away from him, and Harry knelt down and carefully scooped her up into his arms. McGonagall and the other teachers had broken out of their frozen stupor, and were rushing over to where they stood.

"Back to the hospital wing." Harry sighed, and Guine buried her hands tightly in the front of his robes. Blaze and Pansy had sat speechless through the entire ordeal, and only now did they rush from their spots to help usher Draco out of the Great Hall, who's shirt was torn to shreds and bloodied.

"Morrigan, Draco, why the hell didn't you tell us you were a veela?" He snapped around, and his claws were back in two seconds flat.

"Fuck. Off."

"Were you even going to tell us?"

"I said, FUCK OFF, leave me the HELL ALONE!" He turned and slashed at a stone wall, leaving black searing gashes down it. He violently kicked over a suit of armor, and stalked further up the hall after Harry.

Pansy and Blaze glanced at each other. They had never know Draco to ever show this much emotion in public. Destroy his room, sure. Destroy the common room even, but never where other non-slytherins could see him.

Harry turned and glanced at his mate. Ginny opened her eyes a crack, and saw the flaming demonic looking angel that had been Draco not but a few minutes ago. Draco glanced at her, and at the look of terror in her eyes, his anger melted.

"Guine-" He reached out as though to touch her. She whimpered and buried her face in Harry's robe. It _hurt_ so bad... Her face was on fire.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry. Guine! Look at me!" His voice was so distressed, and he couldn't believe what he had done. He was a monster. Why weren't they expelling him? Where was McGonagall to kick him out?

A warmth gathered in his fingertips, and he knew, as the walked, that he was the only one that would be able to heal the damage on his twin. He remembered reading that veela claws were deadly, with a fiery poison that would destroy the body from inside out, and the only one that could fix it was the veela that had caused it.

He tugged gently on Harry's sleeve, and the boy turned and looked at him again.

"Hold on, come in here for a second." He tugged Harry towards the transfiguration class room that they were passing. It was empty for dinner.

"We need to get her to the hosp-" Ginny glanced up, and he could already see the black veining out from the slices on her cheek. Her right eye was begging to fog over a milky white.

"I have an idea, just come in here for a second." Harry reluctantly followed him into the unlocked classroom. "Here," he tugged Harry down into the teacher's chair. "Guine, Guinevere, I need you to look at me." Guine turned her face towards him, now seemingly unaware of what she was doing. He reached out and touched her face, and the warmth pulsed from his fingers. The black quickly receded, and the nasty gashes filled out and became silvery pink scars that were barely visible.

She blinked her eyes, and now Draco could see the flecks of aqua that were the only difference between hers and his.

"Draco, what happened? I remember you-" She reached up to touch her face and feeling the slashes gone, her eyes widened. "You healed me."

He gave a bad imitation of a smile, and she stared at his grief stricken face. It was obvious he was beating himself up over what he had done.

"I- I'm sorry," It sounded painful, as Draco wasn't really use to apologizing for things. "I just... Weasley threw that pie at Harry, and I kind of just..." He made a helpless motion with his hands.

"You're a veela!" All problems seemed to be forgotten, and she hopped down from Harry's lap. "Can I see you do that transforming thing again?" He stared back at her dumbstruck.

"Your not angry?" She waved it away.

"Your a _Veela_." She said it like it explained everything. When he still didn't look convinced, she went on. "You were just defending your mate. It's okay, I'm not mad. I was kind of scared, but it's okay. I should have know better then to get in your way when you were raging at my br- at Ron." Now she looked pained.

Draco stared down at his twin. She was only about an inch shorter than him, and she was more delicate. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stiffened, but slowly relaxed into the embrace.

All the memories he had had as a small child came flooding back. How he had wanted a little sister to play with, how every time he had asked mother for one how angry she had gotten. (He had learned to stop asking when he was five, after his father had beat him for asking a second time.)

He buried his nose in the soft platinum hair that was just barely redder than his.

"You don't need them, Guine, you have a brother, one that won't turn his back on you." She pushed her face into his neck, and he felt silent tears slide down his skin. Harry sat staring at them, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"And you have me." Harry stood, and wrapped his arms around her from the back. Her sobbing escalated, and she began to tremble. "We'll never leave you."

Pansy and Blaze chose that moment to burst in, stopping in their tracks at the touching scene.

"Uh... Sorry to break up the moment, but McGonagall is looking for you."


	12. twelve

**Waterlogged**  
Author: DustFactory  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. However, he underestimates Harry's strength and will power. When Harry returns, he is violently rejected for what he has become; finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi, blood, romance and more.  
Rating: R 

**Author's Note: This story is AU in the fact that it assumes that Harry and the rest DID NOT leave Hogwarts after their 6th year. That the entire school came back for 7th year, and only Snape, Draco, and any others that left to join the Dark Lord did not. Dumbledore IS dead however.**

THIS IS THE **EDITED VERSION**. A LINK TO THE **UNEDITED VERSION** CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE

Thanks to my reviewers Mistiksnake, Freak in Corner, redfox13, Evalyn D. Roberts, dairygirl, sbkar, DestinyEntwinements, momocolady, Ashes of Stars, mis-HD, and QueenB23!

_**--->** oh Circe, please forgive mich, I had school work, and semester exams, and angry friends, and no inspiration! I was trying to get these out every other day or so... Ah, well. Also: DAMN YOU GERMANS with you capitalization of all nouns! You give me hell!  
_

**twelve.**

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain to me what that display in the Great Hall was all about?"

Draco stared back at her with a steely glint in his eye. Harry stood behind him with his hands on his shoulders, in a comforting manner, lending strength where it was needed. Guine was sitting next to him, a protective hand on his leg. Draco didn't reply.

"If you don't help me out, Mr. Malfoy, then I cannot help you." She sighed. Now was when she needed Severus. The man might rubber her the wrong way, and he might have had a hand in the murder of Dumbledore, (okay, so he had been the one to shout the curse, but...) she was never good at dealing with Slytherins. They just weren't her ilk.

"Draco's a veela, Professor." Harry could feel Draco tense under his fingers, but he ignored him.

"I am aware of that, Mr. Potter, after that display. That is the only reason that he is not being expelled at this moment for what he almost did, as there are strict laws when it comes to Veelan people, and their..." She stared hard at Harry, "Mates." Harry refused to budge, and stared right back. "It was very obvious that Mr. Weasley provoked Mr. Malfoy into his resulting action."

"What I am asking however, is how Mr. Malfoy came about being a veela, as he was not one prior to his departure at the end of last year." Harry's face flushed, and Draco glared harder at the woman.

"My change... triggered his." Harry mumbled. Harry could feel the amusement seeping up through his hands from Draco.

"I see." McGonagall looked suspicious, but let it drop, with a small blush of her own and an embarrassed cough. "Well, we can't have something like what happened in the Great Hall happening again. We will have to have some kind of true nature repression charms placed on your being, Mr. Malfoy."

"With all due respect, Professor, the potion variant is much more potent and longer lasting." Draco said.

"I am not talented enough in the area to produce this, and neither is anyone else at Hogwarts. As far as I know, our departed potions master is the only one that would have been able to brew it, and he has defected." McGonagall looked extremely sour, before a stern, but blank mask dropped over her face. The only thing that gave her away was how tightly her lips were pressed together.

Draco had seen Snape a few times, standing to Voldemort's left, as his father stood proudly to his right. After all, the man had killed Dumbledore, and that, if nothing else, seem to have wiped Voldemort's mind clean of any spy possibilities, and gained him a strong position as Voldemort's third.

_Now, I suppose, his second, as Lucius is dead._

Draco jolted, barley managing to contain his shock. That hadn't been his thought. Harry squeezed his shoulders, letting him know he had felt something strange also.

_What in Hades' name?_

Now it was Harry's turn to jump, and as he was not as good at containing his reactions, it was very obvious something had happened. McGonagall gave them a funny look. Draco shook himself out of his stupor. They could figured this out later.

"I am able to brew the potion, Headmistress. I was apprenticed to Severus before we left."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked dryly.

"Maybe because I am extremely brilliant?" Draco said, snottily. Guine snickered and Harry rolled his eyes. Draco could see a tug at the corners of McGonagall's mouth, that might have passed for a smile.

"Back on track, children." They all kind of glared at her for the reference. "If you can brew this, and it is up to my standards, then it will do. However, until then we will have use the charms." Draco nodded reluctantly.

"If you had told me about you problem, we would not have had to go through what we did in the Great Hall this evening. Thank goodness no one was hurt." The slices along Ginny's face had faded almost to the point of not being visible at all. She looked confused that McGonagall didn't say anything about what had happened to her, Guine figured she must have not really seen anything.

"We'll have to set up rooms for the two of you." Harry and Draco looked startled. Rooms that just them could live in? "There are very strict laws about veela and their mates." McGonagall now looked extremely embarrassed, but continued. "The rules about how to deal with students that might have magical creature tendencies or be otherwise inclined, were created when a student who had some mixture of siren and veela blood entranced and killed one of the professors trying to hold her from mating until the family could arrive and take her home. She managed to apparate through the castle's walls and up from the slytherin dungeons to the Hufflepuff courtyard where her mate was and they..." McGonagall looked extremely uncomfortable. "Mated."

Harry was barely able to keep his face strait at the picture of sour uptight embarrassment that the Professor made.   
Draco apparently didn't feel the need to hide his feelings on the matter, however, and snickered loudly. Guine began to giggle, and Harry's resolve finally broke. Within a few seconds all three of them were almost howling with laughter. McGonagall's face twisted even more, and a good few minutes later Harry was wiping tears from his face, and clutching Draco for dear life.

"If you three are quite finished, I get on with what I was saying." They all straitened up and tried to look serious again, with small smiles tugging at their lips. "Miss Malfoy, I you were a very talented student as a six year, almost top of your class." Guine blushed. "Do you wish to test and see whether or not you're seventh year material, or would you rather continue on as a sixth year?"

"I don't know, I mean seventh years have NEWTs and all-"

"We'll help you Guine." Draco said. "Don't worry about it. Or at least," Draco shot a sly look at Harry, "I'll help you with it, as this bumbling pansy can barely help himself."

"Oi!" Harry slapped Draco on the back of his head. "I do just fine, thank you." Draco smiled at him, unable to contain his amusement at Harry's outraged expression.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "If you three will follow me to the dungeons, I will show you your rooms." They all trotted down to the dungeons, and on the way, it hit Draco, who was the head of Slytherin? Shouldn't he or she be the one taking them to their dorms?

"Professor," Harry asked. "Who is the head of Slytherin house now that Professor Snape is gone?" Draco stared at Harry, wondering just how deep their connection really was. He didn't even think Harry knew that he was asking Draco's unvoiced question.

"We haven't been able to find a suitable one yet, and all of the Professors are evenly distributing the responsibility, as we also have no head of Gryffindor, after I accepted the position of Headmistress." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

They reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room, and McGonagall said the password, (Know thy enemy) and they continued in.

**∆∆∆∆∆**

"So... How much do you know about veela, anyway?" Harry asked Draco. The blond glanced up from unpacking his trunk. Their room was off the Slytherin dorms, just down the hall farther. It was larger than the other seventh year dorms, and they each had separate beds as far from one another as possible. Draco had laughed in amusement, wondering if that had been the best attempt at being able to keep them apart, and still being able to stay within legal boundaries.

Draco shrugged.

"Nothing, really. Just whatever we learned in our Care of Magical Creatures class." His face twisted into a sneer. "Which wasn't that much, as our 'teacher' was more into illegal imported hybrid _things_ instead of actual magical beings." Harry gave him a half hearted glare. He had liked Hagrid, he really had. He just... Well, frankly, his teaching skills were bloody_awful_.

"Of course they were." Draco sniffed. Harry stared at him funny.

"I didn't say that out loud." Draco glanced back at him.

"We really need to figure out the extent of this... Thing that's going on between us. I'm not so sure I'm happy with you being able to take a stroll through my head any time you want." Harry said.

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!" Draco said, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. "And it's not like you haven't done the same thing to me, so don't get all St. Potter on me."

"Calm down Draco, I was just saying we need to learn more about this. I wasn't accusing you of anything." He walked over and rubbed his hands down the veela's arms in a soothing motion. Draco sagged back into the embrace.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "It's just that everything's suddenly flipped upside down. I was suppose to be a good little Death Eater, I was going to be Voldemort's heir, and instead I can't even kill two bloody godforsaken children." Draco was trembling, his voice harsh. "I failed, and they tried to kill me. I end up as a _veela_, I'm not even human any more! I'm a fucking _animal_!" Harry pushed white hair off of Draco's forehead tenderly.

"But your _my_ veela." Harry pressed his lips softly to Draco's temple. It didn't seem to thwart is rant, however, and he continued.

"We barley escaped with our lives... I ended up killing my fath-" His voice cracked, and Harry saw a single tear slip down his cheek. He swallowed thickly. "I killed my father," Harry hugged him tightly to his body. "I killed my own _father_." Another tear slipped down his cheek. "And now I'm crying like a baby." He angrily whipped the tears from his cheeks. "What kind of Malfoy am I?" Something that sounded suspiciously like a sob rose in the back of his throat.

"Oh, Dragon," Harry ran gentle fingers through Draco's soft hair. Draco turned fully around in Harry's arms and pressed his face into the crook of the darker haired boy's neck. Harry could feel warm wet tears slide down his neck to the rhythm of Draco's now bone wracking sobs. "Shhh, it's okay love, I'm here."

Draco clutched at Harry's robes, trembling and weeping bitterly. Harry rubbed his back soothingly, and wondered why suddenly being uprooted from his red and gold tower and tossed into the snake pit hadn't effected him more.

There was a knock at the door, and Draco glanced up, roughly scrubbing his face with the sleeve of his robe. He muttered a cleaning charm under his breath as Harry got up to answer the door. The incubi waited for his affirmative before opening the door to find Pansy, Blaise, and Guinevere. Blaise jammed his upper body rudely past Harry and almost choked. Harry snickered.

"Why do you two get such a big dorm?" He screeched.

"I'm a _Malfoy_." Draco said imperiously. "Why wouldn't I get a big dorm?"

"Draco, darling, you never did tell us what happened, and what that display in the Great Hall was." She brushed her pink streaked hair out of pale eyes and glared at him. Draco sagged back against the wall.

"Fine, come sit down." They all managed to fit onto the four poster bed, and Harry wormed his way behind Draco, so that the blond was tucked securely between his knees. "You all know what my mission was last year, with the cabinet?" He started. "Well, during the initiation ceremony..."


	13. thirteen

**Waterlogged**  
Author: DustFactory  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. However, he underestimates Harry's strength and will power. When Harry returns, he is violently rejected for what he has become; finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi, blood, romance and more.  
Rating: R 

Thanks to my reviewers QueenB23, DestinyEntwinements, Freak in Corner, anneth10, and mis-HD!

* * *

**-->**** !IMPORTANT!WICHTIG!PLEASE READ!**** --**

I need a vote! Until I have _at least_ **10** votes I will _not_ be putting out the next chapter! It's up to you guys! Do you think this should be a Severitus or Not? (I kind of want to bring Snape back in, I miss him, pouts He'll probably show up eventually some how, though as Harry's father or not is YOUR CHOICE!)

* * *

**thirteen**

"She allowed them back into the castle! Can you believe that?" Ron was absolutely livid back in the Gryffindor common room.

"And did you see how Potter's changed? You could feel his dirty entrancing vibrations from across the hall!" Dean said, huddled on the edge of his seat next to the fire.

"And Malfoy!" There was an uproar at this.

"How could McGonagall even allow him back in! He helped murder Dumbledore! And now look what You-Know-Who has done to him! He is a dangerous magical _animal_, this is a school for magical people!" Hermione sat quietly, pretending to read. Her head began to throb. _I don't know how much more of this I can take; I need to talk to Harry._

Hermione stood and mumbled her excuses to the well riled crowd. She didn't think they had noticed, and was almost to the portrait, when she heard Ron behind her.

"Where are you going Hermione? It's ten at night, you can't leave."

"I- I-" She stared at the red head with wide eyes. She had never been good at lying, and he knew it.

"You aren't going to see _Potter_," He spat, "are you?"

"Of- Of course not!" Her voice cracked, and squeaked. "I- I just forgot something in the library." Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"Something that can't wait until tomorrow? It's after curfew, Hermione." Suddenly Hermione was afraid. All of Gryffindor was looking at her, waiting expectantly for her answer, with varying looks of disgust, hatred, and curiosity. It was obvious they didn't believe her. Ron moved forward and she backed up, pressing her body against the portrait. "Hermione... We can't allow you to leave. We don't want you to get caught by Filch. After all, we look after our own." Hermione starred fearfully up a good foot and a half into his aquamarine eyes that were darkened with an ugly anger, and sparked with burning fanaticism.

"_Look after our own!_" Hermione shrieked, her sudden anger at the hypocritical statement over coming her fear. "_Harry_ is our own. Are you looking after him?" Ron reached forward and grasped her upper arm.

"'Mione, come on. Harry gave into the Darkness. He's You-Know-Who's whore now, and a danger to all of us." His tone changed suddenly. "You don't want to be associated with that kind of filth do you, Hermione?" His hand tightened on her arm painfully.

"Let me go, Ron." She said quietly.

"You didn't answer my question." His grip tightened even further, and she whimpered.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" She cried. He was still shouting at her, and he wasn't listening. She could feel her arm going numb. She snuck a hand into one of her pockets, trying to be as discreet as possible. She slipped it up into her sleeve, and with one deft movement, brought her other arm up and pressed her wand under Ron's throat. He stopped mid rant and the entire room went silent.

"Let. Me. Go." She said, her voice deadly quiet. He swallowed, his adams apple bobbing. His grip loosened slightly, but he didn't completely let up. "_Exuroustum._" Hermione whispered, and he jumped back, screeching in pain. An angry blister formed where her wand had touched his throat. He lunged at her and she pushed open the portrait, falling flat on her face as he caught a hold of the bottom of her robes. Her head exploded in pain and black spots danced in her vision. She barley registered her wand skittering down the hall.

She kicked out with all of her might, and felt her foot connect with a solid crack. Ron fell back with a cry, and she managed to crawl away, finding her wand just a few feet away and forcing herself up against the wall. She could hear his cries down the hall, calling her names and insulting her, but she tuned him out in favor of fighting down the sudden nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. She stumbled down a few corridors, and didn't hear any sign of pursuit, so she collapsed in a small alcove.

Tears tumbled down her cheeks, and her head throbbed painfully. Her vision spun, and she sat there with her head between her knees, trying to regain any sort of composure. She couldn't stay here, and she knew it.

_Harry... I need to find Harry._

She stumbled back to her feet and carefully eased herself down the hall.

The temperature drop with each flight of stairs, and this was her only indication that she was getting anywhere. How she made it with nausea and black spots trying to overwhelm her, she would never know. Finally she reached the blank stone wall with the faint inlay of a snake over one brick. Now that she had reached this spot, she realized she had absolutely no idea how to get in. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ her brain chanted. She looked around nervously, her vision spun, and the shadows suddenly looked a lot more ominous that they had three seconds ago. _Should I just bang on the wall, and ask for Harry?_ What else could she do?

So she began pounding, but ended up not doing much more than scraping her hands on the rough stone wall. She pounded and kicked, wondering if they could even hear her. She could feel an edge of hysteria creeping into her thoughts. She slid down against the wall, and sobbed. The cold crept into her bum, and her head throbbed. _What am I going to do?_ She collapsed down onto the ground and the cool stones felt good on her throbbing head. _Just a few seconds..._ Her eyes closed, and her pain addled mind forgot how dangerous it was for someone with a concussion to sleep, especially in a freezing stone corrode.

**∆∆∆∆∆**

"And Weasley chucked that meat pie at the back of Harry's head, and I just went nuts."

"Wow, you really are a veela." Pansy starred at him appraisingly. She had managed to drape herself across both Blaise and Guine's laps. "Do you _know_ how many cosmetic potions out there require veela hair, and how hard they are to get?" He could already see the thoughts cranking through her head.

"Oh, no. Not my hair." He backed up farther into Harry's embrace. "No! Back off or I'll singe off all of yours!" He held his own hand out in front of him, and it began to glow with the tell tale veela flame.

"Oh come on! Pleeeease Draco, darling? Just a couple, or twenty..." She pouted. "I'll share!"

"I'm a _veela_! I don't need any cosmetic potions, you filth human!" Guine giggled, and Pansy continued to give him doe eyes.

"You know what I really want?" Harry interrupted. They turned to look at the black haired boy. "Hot chocolate."

"Mmmmm, that does sound tasty, but where in the world would we get that at, oh," Blaise glanced down at his watch, "eleven at night?"

"I know where the kitchens are." Harry said, a sly smile slipping onto his face.

"You what!" Draco squeaked. "How in the world did you find that out?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way! Merlin, it's freezing down here!" Harry cried as his feet touched the bare stone floor. He quickly slipped into his shoes and waited for Draco to do the same. He yanked his trunk open and tugged out his invisibility cloak, tucking it inside of his real one before anyone else could see it.

They all headed back to the common room, and Harry dragged Draco towards the entrance.

"We'll be right back." And the wall opened. They went to leave and Harry's foot hit something soft.

"What the-" Harry bent down, and rolled over what his foot had hit. A wave of brown frizzy curls spread across his foot. "Hermione!" Black and purple bruises mottled the side of her cold, dirt, tear streaked face. Her robes were torn, her hands were bloody. Harry lifted her thin frame up in his arms and carried her to a couch.

They crowded around the couch, and Harry brushed curls matted with blood off her forehead. Her breathing was shallow and erratic. "Oh 'Mione, what have they done to you?"

"Move out of the way," Pansy said, settling next to Harry. "My mum's a healer, and I've been studying under her since I was little." Harry glanced at her in surprise. That wasn't something he had expected. "Let me just..."

She laid her hands on Hermione's forehead and above her heart. Her eyes were closed, and her forehead wrinkled in concentration. A purple-blue glow emanated from her fingers, pulsing and seeming to sink into the girl's skin. Harry gasped.

Draco pressed a hand against his mouth, shaking his head minutely. He didn't look surprised at her use of wandless magic, so he had probably seen this display before.

The bruises on her face faded to a mottled yellow green, and her breathing evened out. Her skin tone warmed from the sickly gray to a healthy pink. Her eyes flickered open and Pansy collapsed backward. Blaise caught her and wrapped her in strong arms. She was pale and sweaty, but she would be fine.

Hermione sat up, and touched the side of her face, her eyes widening as she probed the bruise, realizing that it didn't hurt as bad as it probably should. Her face was still dirty and tear streaked, and her hair matted with blood, but at least she was okay.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, and landed on Harry. She threw herself at them, and began sobbing into his robes. He buried his face in her hair, not caring how dirty it was. "Oh, 'Mione, what did they do to you? What happened?"

"T- Theff cone c- c- crasy," She sobbed into his robes, her voice muffled by his robes, and her nose clogged and probably still partially damaged by whatever had happened to her. Her sobbing increased, to the point at which her voice was no longer understandable.

"Shhhh, I'm here, it's okay 'Mione." Draco was looking at her with an unreadable look. Guine looked like she wanted to cry herself.

"How could they! How _dare_ they!" Guinevere shouted. Draco turned to look at her.

"Calm down, Guine. They'll get what's coming to them in due time. Don't go raging about like a Gryffindor." Her mouth gaped like a fish, and she starred at him. Pansy and Blaise were now looking at them curiously, wondering why Draco's sister that had never even met Granger, or any of Gryffindor was getting so worked up.

Hermione's sobs slowed within a few minutes, and she sat up and scrubbed her face with her robes. _There is to much sorrow down here._Harry thought of all the sobbing that had been going on. He had yet to break down, as it had yet to sink in. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that he had Draco too, and that he hadn't had to go around feeding off of random innocent victims.

But you use to, don't you remember? His thoughts whispered. You probably fed off of Guine when she was still Ginny a good few times, along with Seamus. Harry crushed the thoughts. He could mull over them later, but he had to be strong for Hermione now.

"How 'bout we get you cleaned up, dear?" Pansy said warmly, if maybe a bit exhausted. Hermione sniffed and stared at her in shock. Parkinson had always had it out for her, and the Gryffindor wondered why she was suddenly being so nice.

Pansy gave her a rueful smile, noticing her disbelief "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She said quietly. "And anyway, we're probably stuck with you now, seeing as your Harry's friend and you can't very well go back and sleep in your own dorm tonight. We might as well get along." Pansy's gaze became suddenly appraising. "In fact," She stood slowly, obviously feeling better. "You look just my size. You can borrow some of my pajamas." She put her hand out, and Hermione grasped it. She tugged the girl to her feet and dragged her off towards her dorm.

Guine got up and followed, giving each Draco and Harry a peck on the cheek goodnight. Blaise glanced at them and smiled, before heading off to his own dorm.

"How about that hot chocolate you promised me?" Draco asked, poking Harry in the ribs.

* * *

**-->**** !IMPORTANT!WICHTIG!PLEASE READ!**** --**

Oi! Don't forget to vote! Severitus or Not? Currently there is a 3/3 tie!

No Chapter update until I get at least 10! More if it's tied still! 

* * *


	14. fourteen

**Waterlogged**  
Author: DustFactory  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: The Dark Lord has turned Harry into a monster, bent on using him to destroy the Wizarding World. However, he underestimates Harry's strength and will power. When Harry returns, he is violently rejected for what he has become; finding solace only in the arms of the enemy. Veela, Incubi, blood, romance and more.  
Rating: R 

Thanks to my reviewers Silent-Fire, sassy, SusieQ, DestinyEntwinements, plotbunnybrat, momocolady, m123, fragonknight01, Freak in Corner, Property of Harry and Draco, anneth10, Keira, Gemm1, Angel of Immortality, Silver Tears 11, Halatia Artemis Louis Potter-Black-Snape-Dumbledore (nice name) QueenB23, chaosfairyaries, arsenic-graffiti, mis-HD, SuryaPrakash, and Teoddguy. Whoo! I never knew there were even that many of you reading! Love you guys!

_Author's Note:  
There was a almost 2:1 ratio for Severitus. However, I got far more in depth explanations for why I _shouldn't_ go Severitus. I dearly love Severitus in all it's forms (and I also realize that my story would never be a true Severitus, I was mainly using it as a reference to SnapeHarry's dad, albeit an incorrect one), buuut... I do already have enough going on at the moment, and I can barely keep track of it, let alone ask the rest of you to. I guess my point is Snape coming back-YES, Snape as Harry's dad-PROBABlY NOT AT THIS TIME, in the sequel I'm already planning-MAYBE leaning towards YES._

_That being said, SuryaPrakash suggested I get a beta reader. If you guys would like that, it'll be fine with me, your updates might not come as fast though. So, anyone want to nominate themselves?_

**fourteen**

"Harry Potter! Dobby is missing you sir!" Tennis ball green eyes fell on Harry, and the house elf bounced on the balls of his feet. Then his eyes fell on Harry's companion, however, and they grew impossibly wider. "Master Draco..." His face paled, and Harry could feel the shock poring off Draco in almost tangible waves. He covered it with a condescending smirk, however, and starred down at the small creature.

"Hello Dobby." Dobby glanced back and forth between Draco and Harry quickly, not sure what he should do.

"It's okay Dobby," Harry interrupted what was beginning to look like a house elf's version of a mental break down, "We're just here for some hot cocoa. Can you get us some, please?" Dobby turned a relieved gaze on Harry.

"Yes, Dobby is getting that right away." He dashed off into the kitchen, bringing two thermoses for Draco and Harry. "Is Harry Potter wanting anything else from Dobby?"

"No Dobby, thank you very much." The house elf glowed, and waved happily at Harry, his tea cozy slipping over his eyes. Harry yanked an over curious Draco from the kitchens, and pushed the portrait of fruit closed behind him.

"My house elf works at Hogwarts now?" Draco said thoughtfully. "I suppose only Dumbledore would be dumb and trusting enough to take on that creature, and not bind him on top of it!" Now Draco looked rather appalled.

"Oh stuff it, you pompous git. Dobby is just fine. A bit odd, but helpful... Most of the time." Draco looked at him oddly, but let the subject drop. He unscrewed the top of the thermos, and took a tentative sip. "Good?"

Draco nodded. Harry unscrewed the cap of his own, and tipped some down his throat. It tasted wonderful, and easily chased away the chill of the dungeons.

They continued walking, caught up in their own thoughts, hands occasionally bumping. Harry wondered about Hermione and what could have possibly pushed the Gryffindors to act in such a manner. For all the seven some years he had know them, they had never acted like this.

_Or maybe they did and you either didn't notice, or didn't want to._ He felt Draco's thought brush through his mind, and wondered just how much the other had caught of his musings. Harry glanced at the blond who gave him a sad sort of smile. Harry was to tired to jump him about traipsing through his mind.

"I am not traipsing though your mind you prat, your just thinking especially loud tonight." The veela said defensively. Harry blushed.

"I'm just tired I guess." They reached the entrance and Draco whispered the password, and they slipped quietly into the common room. Pansy was up, sitting in a green squishy armchair, huddled near the fire. Harry shook his head at what ever she had on, it looked like some kind of silk night gown that had fuchsia and black stripes running from top to bottom that matched her current hair colors. It also had an obscene abundance of lace and ended about mid thigh on a pale, smooth, slender, long and well toned set of very feminine legs. It left very little to the imagination, and Harry thought that if he didn't like boys he might have ended up with a very large problem.

Draco looked unperturbed, however, and sat down across from her, pulling Harry down next to him.

"What do you think about a party, Pansy?" Draco said thoughtfully, and seemingly out of no where. Pansy seemed to immediately perk up, and the gears could be seen grinding into action, even at 12:30 at night.

"Well, since tonight-_today_ is Saturday, I don't see why not. You lot need cheering up, as far as I can tell, and it would be good for Granger."

"What do you think? Should we invite other houses, or just Slytherin?" Draco asked her.

"Ravenclaw has been asking after a party for some time," Pansy said. Harry was surprised. Ravenclaw? Partying? Those two words defiantly didn't belong in the same sentence in Harry's world. "And I've been dying to get my hands on a certain Hufflepuff. So we should count at least a select few of them in." Draco chuckled, a warm deep sound that vibrated against Harry's side.

"Wait, aren't you and Blaise an item?" Harry asked. He thought he had heard something to that effect a while back.

Pansy looked at him like he was crazy. "Me and Blaise? No thanks, he's cute, but not really my type. Now your Hermione," Harry choked on his hot chocolate, "After we gave her a good scrub down and got her into some decent night cloths..." Pansy licked her lips.

"Don't want to know!" Harry moaned, pressing his face into Draco's shoulder.

"Oh come on, Potter, you've spent seven years with that girl, and you can't tell me you haven't thought about her like that even once?" Harry shook his head, his face still buried in Draco's shoulder. "Never? Not even at the Yule dace during fourth year when she made herself look decent?" Harry shook his head again, his ears growing redder and redder. Draco looked amused.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Pansy." Draco said lazily, looping an arm about Harry's waste and pulling him into his lap. Harry made an adorable squeak, and Pansy leaned forward, with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"You two wouldn't by chance want to..."

"No, Pansy." Draco said firmly. Pansy pouted.

"But Draco, you've always let me before when I asked, and now you're a veela! And he's and incubi! How totally hot would that be?"

"I said _no_ Pansy. This time is different, and somehow I don't think Harry would be very... _Hot_ on that." Draco could feel the thick waves of mortification practically pouring off of the incubi. The veela shook his head, amused. For all the kinky sex they had had, he wondered at just how innocent Harry still seemed to remain.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." She waved her hand back and forth. "We were discussing the party?" Harry uncurled from his position, but when he tried to move off of Draco's lap, he was held there. He sighed and settled back down, burring his face in Draco's neck. He _was_ rather tired... And the rumble of Draco's voice quickly lulled him off to sleep.

Draco talked for a good hour more or so with Pansy, making plans for that night and other various things. It was 1:45 am by the time he lifted a peacefully sleeping Harry and carried him off to bed.

**∆∆∆∆∆**

Hermione awoke and rolled over, rubbing sleepy eyes, only to be assaulted by a mass of green. And the whole night came rolling back over her. Her face ached, her hands... She glanced at one, and wondered if she had been pounding on wall of nails, as she was sure that stone shouldn't have done quite that much damage. She uncurled her fingers and they ached like no other. In fact, she realized as she tried to stand, her entire body ached like she'd been tossed off a bridge and run over by a large truck.

She heard a yawn, and saw Pansy stretch on the bed across the room, revealing way too much cleavage in her skimpy night gown. Hermione blushed looking down at the thing that Pansy had gotten her into.

At first, the girl had tried to coax her into something so sheer that it was almost useless to bother wearing anything at all. She had vehemently refused, and after several no-go's, Pansy had finally pulled out a purple button up top and a pair of shorts. (Even if 'button up' consisted of two flimsy buttons that were much to low for Hermione's liking, and the shorts were barely longer than her knickers.)

Large pale eyes blinked at her from across the room, and Pansy gave her a lazy heavy lidded smile.

"How are you feeling, love?" The other girl asked her.

"Painful." Hermione replied, grimacing. Pansy ran a hand through her bed tousled hair, brushing a pink chunk out of her eyes.

"That is to be expected. I tried to heal you best as I could, but..." Hermione's eyes widened. She knew the bruise on her face should have been much worse than it was.

"You healed me?" Pansy grimaced.

"Don't go around telling any one, all right love? Might ruin my rep." Hermione nodded faintly.

"Thanks for the, uh... Pajamas." Hermione blushed. "I'll just be heading back then..." Hermione swallowed thickly. Oh God, Ron. How could he? Unknowingly, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You'll do no such thing. You are staying right here, where you are safe. After we've had a good hot shower, and a..." Pansy glanced at her alarm clock, " Late lunch, we'll go talk to the Headmistress about the Weasel's unacceptable behavior." Pansy rolled out of bed, and landed on her feet, making the action look far more sexual than should. Hermione had to strangle the mixed urge to cover her eyes while wonder if Pansy had anything at all on underneath that thing. She settled for turned her head the other way, as Pansy went and rummaged through her wardrobe (which was bigger than the one Hermione had at home) and shimmied out of the sheer striped, lacy, thing she had on. (That really couldn't be comfortable to sleep in, could it?) And walked past her, stark naked, with an arm full of cloths. (Oh. My. God. Were her nipples pierced?) Hermione blushed furiously, giving into the urge to bury her face in her quilt.

"Coming, dear?" Pansy asked innocently. Hermione glanced up to get another eyeful as Pansy swung a thick heavy black silk robe around her shoulders that she pulled from a hook on the door.

"I think I'll wait until your done, thanks though."

"Suit yourself." Once the girl was out the door, Hermione moaned loudly in mortification and hid her face in her pillow.

**∆∆∆∆∆**

It was around two o'clock when Hermione was finished with her shower, and back in Pansy's room, looking for a blow dryer. Non of them had seen hide or hair of Draco or Harry yet, and Hermione for one wasn't going to be the one to bust in on them, considering the noises she had heard coming from within when she had gone to investigate.

"Oh no you don't." Pansy's fuchsia claws caught Hermione and yanked her down in front of her vanity. She yanked the hasty bun out of Hermione's hair, none to gently, and finger combed the wet curly mass. "You have to look good tonight," she gave Hermione's hair a good tug when she tried to interrupt. "We're having a party."

"You can't do that!" Pansy raised an eyebrow. "It's against the rules!"

"We can do what ever we want, ducky, we're _Slytherins._ We've been doing it for years. And who's going to stop us? You, and what army?" Hermione sighed. Did she really care enough to try to stop them? _No, not really. It might do us all some good. Heaven knows we need it._ Her shoulders sagged in defeat. _With the war well on it's way, the fun is going to be thin and far between._  
It seemed childish to worry about a party when Voldemort was out there planning their demise.   
"Fine."

"Brilliant!" Pansy clapped her hands together. "Now, what did you use to tame this monster fourth year?"

"Sleekeasy's Hair Serum." Pansy grimaced.

"That must have taken forever. Sleekeasy's is a bloody pain." Hermione nodded.

Pansy ran her fingers through the girl's amber tresses. Wet, they fell to mid back, and with proper care could be formed into elegant spirals instead of the frizzy mess that they usually were. They defiantly had potential. Pansy glanced at her favorite hairbrush that had an expensive coloring charm built into it. She tapped it once with her wand and twisted a knob on the end before running through Hermione's hair. Sun kissed golden streaks followed it's path.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw what Pansy was doing. _At least it's not some garish color._ Not that she didn't like Pansy's hair, but she liked it on _Pansy_, not on herself. Pansy muttered a few more charms before holding her wand above Hermione's head and making a spiraling motion, ending it with a tap on her crown.

Her hair sent up a great cloud of steamed, drying quickly and when she was done, thick shiny amber curls fell about her shoulders. She almost fainted with shock.

"H- How did you do that? I've been trying for years to get my hair to do something half decent."

"Practice, dear." Pansy smirked.


End file.
